Hostage
by Anonymous Person AP
Summary: The villains all believe themselves to be the best at what they do. So they've come up with a game to prove who the best is. After looting a bunch of different objects the gamers become more aware of what each of them can do and change it up. So what will happen when they start stealing people instead of objects?
1. Chapter 1

Gizmo lowered himself through the open window and down to the security panel. His tongue flicked out as his mechanical spider-legs and hands worked madly on the keys. A few moments pasted and the lasers blinked off. He dropped in and the rest of his team followed. It should have been an easy snatch and grab but then, for them nothing was easy.

Red X teleported into the room and saluted "Thanks for deactivating the system squirt," he throw out a hand and a red x burst from it, attaching to a case and opening it. He grabbed an item and as he left he knocked a vase, tripping the alarm.

Gizmo grumbled and his team were already grabbing what they could and leaving. Red X, another thief but one that managed to make everyone else look bad. Seemore, Billy and Mammoth came over with arms loaded and Kyd Wykkyd showed up beside them. His cape was about to flick over them when he was knocked back and his cape trapped inside a case.

Kid Flash stood near the Titans that had come into the room and looked at them. His own team placed the items down and ran at them throwing punches and kicks and elbows to the face. Kyd Wykkyd tried frantically to pull his cape free. There was jingling in his ears and he figured some set off an alarm.

He kept tugged at his cape as Mammoth and Billy where shot back. Mammoth landed in front of him with Billy to the side. They both stood up and stretched their arms – Mammoth rubbed his had with one at the same time.

Billy looked at Kyd Wykkyd and started laughing and a few more clones appeared doing the same. "Kyd you seem a little stuck," the Texan laughed "Maybe Mammoth could give you a hand," A clone said as it placed a hand on his shoulder. Kyd Wykkyd was grinding his teeth and glare which only made the southern boy laugh harder.

"Just ask nicely Kyd and I'll help you out," Mammoth said and the two burst into another fit of laughter. Mammoth smashed the case that was holding him pinned down and run back into the fight. Kyd Wykkyd glared at Billy for a moment before teleporting to the other side of the room.

He appeared behind Kid Flash and swiped his cape. There was a ringing again but he figured the alarm might still be going. Kid Flash ducked back and avoided his cape while making comments. Kyd Wykkyd's cape sliced through pieces of art, vases, pillars and chairs which fell apart – sliding away from each other.

"You know you're going to have to pay for that right?" Kid Flash said moving back again as another swipe hit near him, another perfectly good and expensive painting sliced in half. Kid Flash looked at the painting "You know I don't like much of Vincent's work either but I think this church looked better when it had the bottom half," Kyd Wykkyd sliced again and _The Church at Auvers_ painting lost another half.

Kid Flash turned and grabbed Kyd Wykkyd. The world blurred past him in strikes or colour and before he could even take in where he was a rush of cold swarmed him. Seemore smacked the water hitting Kyd Wykkyd's face. Kid Flash had dropped him in the sea miles away.

Seemore started to swim for the sore as more of his fellow team members where brought into the water and Kyd Wykkyd followed behind Seemore. They reached the sore and once his cape was dry enough they teleported back to their base.

"Well, that damn speedster took all my loot away, what we gonna do now?" Billy asked as he dropped onto the couch. Kyd Wykkyd started to try and remove that water from his cowl and ears. His clothes now clang to his body and his cape weighed him down forcing his shoulders to slump. Seemore dropped down next to Billy eating a bag of potato chips.

"Well we lost this again," Seemore said chopping down a chip. Gizmo mumbled something as he moved back over. Kyd Wykkyd laughed as Gizmo dropped to the couch and started up a link with the other villains.

Over the last few weeks every villain had been saying how they were the best at everything. Each would tell stories that were clearly not true and they try to prove themselves to be the best. Red X pointed out that he was the only one not to be arrested and to actually get away with his crimes and because of this they started up a game.

The game was an item each week that needed to be stolen. At the end of a three month period the winner would be announced. This was what the Hive Five where good at and yet week after week they felt like they were lagging behind. Red X had gotten four items, Adonis had two, Mambo Jumbo had two as well and Kitten had managed to get one – with the help of Kid Whiz – the Hive Five on the other hand hadn't managed a single item.

Red X was in the top corner of the screen and throwing the item he'd stolen today up and down. He stopped for a moment and looked at them with a smirk. "You boys were a little slow," Red X said as he placed the item down. It was some type of ball or sphere or globe with odd markings. It was maybe the size of a baseball and was gold all the way round.

"The Hive Five, greatest thief's of all time," Adonis said laughing and falling back in his chair. "What a joke. You haven't stolen anything," he continued with a smug smile.

Gizmo stood up shaking his fist in Red X's direction "We would have had that thing tonight if you didn't come in, what type of person steals another person's score," Gizmo grumbled.

"The smart kind, have fun with the Titans?" Red X asked and most of the people on the screen faced them.

"We hacked in and watched from the security system. It was so funny," Kitten smiled.

"Yeah, my favourite bit was Billy getting knocked into the coffin or Seemore having that dinosaur body cage him in," Adonis was cracking up. "Or maybe Gizmo falling into that crib and Mammoth getting stack in a case,"

"Kyd you seemed to be the only one not having issues although having your cape caught was funny and the bell," Kitten said and Kyd Wykkyd looked down to see a red collar around his neck with a gold bell. He started pulling at it and it jingled as he struggled giving the screens of villain more reason to laugh.

"He did destroy a lot though," Red X mused but it faded as Kyd Wykkyd fell backwards on Mammoth still straggling with the collar.

"Stop moving Wykkyd," Seemore growled as Kyd Wykkyd still thrashed around. Mammoth and Seemore were now trying to pull the collar off but it wouldn't loosen. Finally Gizmo grabbed a pair of scissors, passing them to Seemore who cut the bell off and held it there. Kyd Wykkyd glared at the item and snatched it from him. He dropped it to the ground and stomped his foot on it before returning his gaze to the monitors.

"Next item will be shown in a few days," The Game Master said. All the screens blanked off and Kyd Wykkyd took what remained of the bell to the bin.

Everyone headed to their own rooms for some well-deserved rest. Kyd Wykkyd walked into his room and grabbed some clothes. Thanks to Jinx the Hive Five had to move locations and now lived in a done up home. They use to all have their own bathrooms back then but now they all shared one.

Kyd Wykkyd walked down the hall, on this side of there was his bedroom in the middle of Seemore's and Billy's with the bathroom on the end. He stepped into the bathroom and locked the door. He looked around the room. Along the end wall was the shower and bathtub and next to that was the sink with the toilet just behind the door. The bath itself was still full and had a yellow-rub-duck that Billy throw in there and the rest of the floor was littered with clothes from his teammates.

He went for a quick hot shower before heading back to his room. His room could resemble something like a Goth's room. The walls were a dark grey – almost black. The ground was the same in colour as the walls but it was the furniture that made it Gothic looking. He'd found a bed that looked somewhat like a coffin and thought it would be fun to pretend to be a vampire, his bookcases that sat either side of his bed, both black and lined with books, his sofa was something you'd probably see in a Gothic mansion which is where he'd _borrowed _his from and the dress and desk were both from that same mansion.

He moved to his bed and pulled the crimson sheets down before sliding in. His eyes closed and he drifted into a quiet and restless sleep.

When morning sprang he was already in the kitchen fixing himself something. He had cooked a few pancakes for himself and Seemore who'd woken early. After eating he stayed in his room for a bit reading a few books based on magic and flicking through short stories. His friends were in the main room which connected the kitchen, dining and lounge together. He could hear the Billy clones going on and on while they played some racing game. Kyd Wykkyd did like the games and he played a bit when asked to join in but he didn't like the fighting that was involved.

At about lunch time he headed back into the room and ate whatever Mammoth had served. Gizmo was at the T.V and looking over a few of the recent theft attempts. He mumbled something about patterns and clicked on each item. Seemore and Kyd Wykkyd watched with mild interest as he flicked over the items that had been stolen so far. A golden rod, a golden plate, a golden box and the golden sphere from last night. Those were the objects Red X had gotten. Adonis had managed somehow to get a golden weight thing and some type of cloth that also looked golden. Kitten had stolen a golden gem and Mambo had stolen some other weird type of object that looked like a code written on a rock that was gold as well.

"The Games Master sure has a thing for gold doesn't he?" Billy said. Gizmo typed something about **Valuable Gold Objects **and searched. A few hundred items popped up and he added **In Jump City, **narrowing it down to a hundred.

"This is stupid, I have no idea how he picks the items," Gizmo said as he dropped back in his chair. You could see the frustration coming off him in waves.

"So were not going to be able to cheat?" Seemore asked as he looked over the items. It was Gizmo's intent to find the next object and get it long before it was even shown but that didn't seem likely.

"No, we have to play it fairly apparently," Gizmo sighed and throw his head back. Seemore on the other hand walked over and tapped on a few keys. He typed in the items stolen so far and looked for a link between them. Of course there was none. Other than the item being gold.

"Anymore bright ideas," Billy asked and the room was silent "Well, what do we do now?" Billy asked and Gizmo lit up with a smile and rolled back to the desk. He typed in a few things and the next thing anyone knew there was blueprints to Kittens, Adonis and Red X's houses on the screen.

"Were just going to have to steal from the thefts," Gizmo said with a smile.

The plan to get Kitten's object was easy. They'd take a window into the house, climb the stairs and find her room. Once in her room they'd go through the stuff till they found the object. All simple and all done correctly. But now they were faced with a new problem.

All the boys stood in the door with a confused look on their faces. They had, had one female live with them and although her hair was pink she was nothing like most girls. Kitten on the other hand was most certainly a girl. Her bedroom was covered in pink fabric with pictures of people she deemed cute on the walls – which meant heaps of pictures of Robin the boy wonder - and stuffed animals. This was the last thing they expected when they'd thought of stealing from her.

They all stepped back and looked at each other for a moment. It was a silent argument that ended in a round of rock, paper and scissors. Billy lost and stepped into the room. He cloned himself a few times and his clones started throwing things around. Toys hit the ground, clothes were pulled from their spots and dumped as they searched through the draws. Eventually after pulling the whole room apart Billy came out empty handed.

"Well this was a waste, if not in her room where would she put the darn thing," he said as he shook his hands. They had pink fluff and glitter on them. Gizmo headed down stairs and started to look through the things down there. Everyone followed and went through objects, CD's, behind frames and Mammoth checked the fridge, a few times.

Seemore leaned on a statues and a passage opened. Gizmo was the first to go down and the others filed in after him. Billy pulled a chain in the room and a light flicked on. Moths, big moths in glass cages all around them and in one of these glass filled case was the object Kitten and Whiz Kid had stolen. Again another round was played and this time Kyd Wykkyd lost. The others run out of the room and closed the door and he found a button that released them.

The buzzing was the first thing he really noticed. It was louder and closer to him. The next thing was all the wings and bodies that collided with him but the thing that really pushed him over the edge was the bitting at his cape and cowl. He started bolting around the room and trying to see through the speedy flapping of wings.

A moth knocked him over and he could see the object. A small golden stone that sat on top of a red pillow. He got to his knees and started to crawl through the crowd of moths. They managed to knock him a few times and bit at him but for the most part he felt nothing. Well nothing but a disturbed feeling of bugs crawling over him and a high buzzing in his ear.

He held one edge of his cape and flung himself forward snatching up the gem and disappearing. He was in the living room again with the gem safely in his hand.

"Well," Billy asked peering down at him. He opened his hand and they smile.

They arrived home with a few treats and smiles on their faces. No one said they couldn't just take the items from the other and now they were actually in the running. Of course there wasn't really a prize even through some argued that there should be.

"Bet Kitten's going to lose it," Mammoth said as he crammed his mouth with chicken.

"I'm pretty sure she'll lose it when she sees here room," Seemore said taking some food off him and plunging into it.

"Yeah, yeah, we still have to get more items so don't start celebrating too fast," Gizmo said as he moved to the fridge. He grabbed a drink and sat down on the couch with his feet up. "All though we did do an excellent job," the smiles returned to the faces of his teammates and they joined him on the couch. Everyone but Kyd Wykkyd who had to go change because of the many bite marks in his clothes.

The night went quickly and after they'd hidden the gem everyone headed off to sleep. Tomorrow it was Adonis' house.


	2. Chapter 2

They woke early in the morning and ate before sitting down and listening to Gizmos plan. Gizmo decided that it would be faster to split up and take on two different homes at once. Seemore and Kyd Wykkyd were to go into Adonis' home and get the items while Billy and Mammoth kept Adonis and Mambo busy. Gizmo already had an idea of where Mambo would hid his items so he was going to break into Mambo's house on his own. Gizmo told Seemore and Kyd Wykkyd before they left that Adonis would more than likely hide them in his gym.

They headed out. Billy was going to talk to Adonis and Mammoth was going to make sure Mambo didn't go home. Kyd Wykkyd teleported himself and Seemore to the building Gizmo told them about and they waited outside for a few minutes. Seemore took the time to scan the apartment for traces of heat. When he found none they both moved to the door.

Kyd Wykkyd held his cape up to the door handle and used it to open the door. Once in they took a quick look around. Not much. That was the thought running through Kyd Wykkyd mind as they looked about. The walls were bare and peeling, the floor looked unclean and none of the furniture matched. It was defiantly an untidy house.

Seemore called out from a room down the hall and Kyd Wykkyd followed. In the room stood the Adonis costume and build-building equipment. They searched through the stuff for a bit but found only more body building objects. Seemore went to check the bedroom and Kyd Wykkyd went into the room across from Adonis gym.

There was a desk with a computer set up and Kyd Wykkyd recognised the room from all the times he'd seen it on their screen at home. This is where Adonis sat when bragging. He rolled his eyes at the picture on the screen and instead focused on finding the items.

There were a few magazines that Kyd Wykkyd had to avert his eyes from but nothing that looked like it could help. He opened a cupboard and just stared at it wide eyed. After a long moment taking in the site he turned and walked into the bedroom. Seemore held both items in hand and smile.

"We can go," he said but Kyd Wykkyd shook his head and dragged him into the study. He pointed at the cupboard and Seemore rolled his eyes before looking in. Kyd Wykkyd watched his reaction. Seemore's one eye looked like a bug and he had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

The cupboard was filled with pictures of Starfire and Raven, from magazines or the internet or ones taken without knowledge. There was at least double of Raven but then, Adonis seemed to like a challenge.

"Looks like he has a crush," Seemore stated as he very slowly shut the doors. Kyd Wykkyd had thought the same thing when he opened it but didn't feel the need to say it.

He teleported them back to the base and they hid their newly stolen items with the one from Kittens house. Seemore let Billy know that he could leave Adonis whenever and also about his little _hobby _and Kyd Wykkyd tapped on the picture of Gizmo. It called and when he answered he looked mad. He said some curse and showed Kyd Wykkyd the scene. Bunnies and cards where everywhere and Mambo's hat was lying so the opening was facing up.

Kyd Wykkyd titled his head to the side and closed the device. He moved to Seemore and flung his cape over. Once they were in the room Kyd Wykkyd picked the hat up and turned it over. Everything in the room vanished and Gizmo smile and held the items up.

"I think this puts us ahead of Red X," he said with a smile. Kyd Wykkyd teleported them back as Seemore was calling Mammoth home.

All of them were celebrating in their lounge room. They had one more item then Red X. They were now in the lead. Billy had a dozen clones around the place doing different things and taking up the couch. Seemore was eating pizza and setting up a board game – scrabble – and Gizmo was locking the items up.

Their alarm lit up and a golden object flashed on the screen. A book this time with odd writing on the front. The location was written underneath. Teen Titan tower. And the owner of the book was Raven. The team laughed at the thought of breaking into there and stealing from her. They finished eating and Kyd Wykkyd teleported them to the tower roof.

Kyd Wykkyd jumped back as Red X sent a kick to him. The others were already engaging fights with different villains, none of which looked happy. Kitten was clawing at Seemore's eye and Adonis was trying to push Mammoth to the edge while Mambo kept Billy and some of his clones busy and Privet Hive attacked Gizmo.

Kyd Wykkyd and Red X where using teleportation to keep a good distance. Red X throw gadgets at Kyd Wykkyd while Kyd Wykkyd ducked and sent out powerful elbows. Red X clenched his fist and the X's sharpened. He sliced at Kyd Wykkyd who used his cape to fight back.

Billy flew in-between them giving Kyd Wykkyd enough room to send a powerful kick to Red X's gut. Red X toppled over losing concentration for a moment as he dealt with the pain. Kyd Wykkyd however didn't give him a second to regain his composer and instead started to jab, kick and punch Red X.

The fight ended when Red X teleported away and Kyd Wykkyd took the chance to enter the tower while his friends fought. A loud alarm shrieked through the building and the lights flashed red. He run through the corridors to the room that had **Raven **on it and stepped in.

He liked her room, it was charming considering Adonis' apartment but he didn't mull it over much. He flew at the book case and ripped books out looking at them for a second and moving on. Once he'd gone through all the books he moved onto draws, opening them and search. He didn't search one draw but that was mostly out of respect and moved onto the next place he could think of.

He pulled the cover up enough to peer under the bed and to his surprise it was chocked full of books. He sighed silently and tipped the bed over so he could see all the books. None on top were gold so he had to bend down and shift through them.

Her room was a mess now. The bed was toppled, her books where finding comfy spots on the floor, her draws rifled and now the books under her bed that had been neatly stacked were colliding with the others. If he was being honest he actually felt bad.

The book laid under a stack in the middle so by the time he'd gotten to it her room was even messier. Kyd Wykkyd grabbed the book and teleported back to his friends on the roof. A few of them were still dealing with fights but he easily teleported each one back to the safety of their home.

"Nice going Kyd Wykkyd," Mammoth said as he held the book. It was locked but at least they were now holding the lead.

"Yeah, beat no one saw that coming," Seemore slang an arm around Kyd Wykkyd shoulder as they walked to the couch.

"Those Titans are going to be mad when they find out what we did tho," Billy said "It seems that all the villains wanted to break into their house," another one said "So they may not blame us," the last one said and all three Billy's nodded in unison.

Gizmo was placing the items on the table and was getting the camera ready while the others made jokes. When the screen lit up it was the angry faces of the villains that greeted them. Red X on the other hand was still as smug as always. It was possible he thought he was in the lead still.

"Well look at that, the Hive Five actually managed to steal something," Red X said.

"Actually we've managed to steal loads, enough to put us in the lead," Gizmo said but Red X was unconcerned. Gizmo moved the camera down and showed all the items that they'd stole for the other villains.

"They can't do that it's cheating," Adonis cried as he saw his.

"You lot were the ones that broke into my house. Which one went into my room?" Kitten screamed and suddenly looked very scary.

"We have rules, how can we prove were the best if they're going to steal from us?" Mambo asked.

"I didn't make any rules that said they couldn't steal from your competition. Congratulation Hive Five, you have now managed to put yourself in the lead with everyone else far behind and with only two weeks left," The Game Master stated. He seemed to have a smile on his face.

"Then Red X is the only one who can beat them and it'll be a tie in the end. That sucks," Whiz Kid said as he fell back in his chair.

"He's not gonna beat us or tie with us," Billy said.

"Yeah, stealing is what we do, none of you really stood a chance," Gizmo piped in.

"This game was fair to easy from the beginning," Seemore said with a smile. The Game Master looked at him for a moment than smile brightly.

"Then why not change it, add an extra mouth onto those two weeks and steal something that no one else has," The Game Master said.

"And will we be able to add a prize?" Mambo said.

"How does one twenty thousand sound?" The Game Master said back. Everyone smiled.

"And what do you want us to steal? You said something no one else has every stole," Red X asked.

"A Teen Titans, one that has powers just to make it that little harder," The Game Master said. All of them went quite for a moment. Capturing a Titan would be hard, finding a way to stop their powers would be even harder but keeping one locked up for about six weeks seemed impossible. "No takers, here I thought you were the best," He teased.

"I'm in," Adonis said first and Kitten followed. The screens all agreed one by one and finally the only people left were the Hive Five.

"Guess were in then," Billy said and the screens flicked off.

"Guess were in, do you know how hard it'll be and you guess were in?" Gizmo said as he started pacing.

"None of it would off happened if it weren't for Seemore and his big mouth," Billy said. Seemore looked up with a defence look.

"You were making comments as well," he yelled back. Kyd Wykkyd stayed silent as always as his team members fought. He started thinking about the Titans. They'd all seen Starfire lift a car with ease so capturing her meant they'd need to find a way to deal with all that strength. Beast Boy would more than likely be the easiest but Adonis said he had something else in him and he'd also probably die for not being fed. Raven. Kyd Wykkyd shook his head, Raven was a no. He'd deal with Starfire and Beast Boy first but not Raven. If she found out what he did to her room she'd kill him.

Gizmo started to compile a few list and set off to his room to create devices that should neutralise their powers. The plan was the grab Beast Boy seeing as everyone felt he'd be the easiest but if it didn't work and they grabbed a girl instead they wanted to be ready.

The last time a Titan had been caught and locked in their home he escaped and destroyed the place. Or tricked some of the members to destroy the place for him. Jinx and Kyd Wykkyd where the ones who destroyed most of the building but no one minded.

Once they were all done everyone headed to their rooms. Kyd Wykkyd laid down in his bed and tried to calm his nerves. Tomorrow would be a big day for them.


	3. Chapter 3

They were in the museum, one of the easiest places to break into. Gizmo blasted a door open. They weren't here to steal items, they were here to get a Titan. Billy wore some were hat and pulled a rifle off one of the wax statues. He made a few jokes about hunting for Titans in an odd accent. Kyd Wykkyd tried not to look at him and focus on what Gizmo was saying but it was hard.

"Billy put that stuff down and get over here," Gizmo yelled over the blaring alarm. Billy dropped the items and moved over to them listening in on the plan. "So once the Titans get here, well distract one each while Kyd Wykkyd teleports Beast Boy out, you remember which band to put on him right?" Gizmo asked and Kyd Wykkyd nodded.

"Don't worry Gizmo, everything will work out," Billy said. The doors opened and the Titans ran in. Raven looked scarier than usual even though you couldn't see her face.

"Another museum robbery, you realise that you've been trying to steal from here for years and never once actually pulled it off," Beast Boy said. The Hive Five looked at each other for a moment but then shook it off.

"Yeah but its fun to watch them try isn't it," they turned to see Red X leaning on the back wall. They really should have planned him showing up. He liked using them as distractions.

"Titan's go," Robin called out and before Kyd Wykkyd could turn around he was knocked off his feet and sent flying back. He hit the wall near Red X and went to stand only to have Red X kick him in his gut. He knew it was pay back but it hurt. Red X bolted off and Kyd Wykkyd tried to deal with the pain in his stomach as he stood.

Seemore was already fighting Starfire, Mammoth and Gizmo dealt with Cyborg, Billy was dealing with Raven and Beast Boy and Red X and Robin were fighting. To him now seemed like the perfect time to teleport away with Beast Boy.

Kyd Wykkyd moved over there and watched the fight between them. He waited till Beast Boy had been knocked down before making an attempt to grab him. Raven blocked Kyd Wykkyd's cape and caught his jaw with her fist before blasting him back. She helped Beast Boy up but kept an eye on Kyd Wykkyd. Kyd Wykkyd moved to them and sliced his cape. Beast Boy jumped away, tackling Billy at the same time and Raven held her hands up to block the attack with her magic.

Beside him Billy and Beast Boy were rolling around on the floor punching each other and trying to free enough space to use their powers. Billy got the upper hand and jumped back. Two clones appeared and they all started to fight Beast Boy. It still would have been the perfect time to snatch Beast Boy but Kyd Wykkyd had to deal with Raven who wasn't giving him much space to attack.

The room shook and Adonis swept in with a few others around him that Kyd Wykkyd didn't bother to even glance at. He heard Adonis say something about pay back and the room became a lot nosier.

Kyd Wykkyd risked a glance at Beast Boy who had something fall onto his leg. He was trying to remove the item but failing. Kyd Wykkyd ran over leaving Raven. Once at Beast Boy he flicked his cape over as something black appeared. They went tumbling and landed in the base of the Hive Five.

Kyd Wykkyd scrambled up to the table were three devices sat, all in light shades of grey. He blinked at them a few time and snatched up all three, placing them around the pale-grey hand. He blinked for a moment and looked at the hand again. A pale-grey hand. When he heard a faint moan he realised what had happened. Raven teleported in front of Beast Boy as he teleported. Which meant that he didn't grab Beast Boy.

Raven shot up and flung out her hands. "Azarath… metrion… zinthos!" she cried out but nothing happened. Kyd Wykkyd whipped his forehead and then laughed silently at her attempt to use her powers. After a few moments he felt something hard hit his face. He jumped back and stared at her fist while rubbing his cheek. Raven looked at her arm for a moment before sighing.

"Take these things off me now," she growled but he shook his head. Kyd Wykkyd moved over to the couch and sat down. Raven stood there with a glare planted on her face. The room was silent. Even if he could talk right now he just didn't want to. What would he say to her anyway?

His friends walked through the doors and locked them. They stopped when they saw Raven who glared at them and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I thought we were getting the green one," Mammoth said stretching his head.

"We were meant too," Gizmo replied.

'She teleported in front of me,' Kyd Wykkyd said as he stood and moved over to them. Of course everyone knew he could speak into their minds but it wasn't often that he bothered explaining himself.

"Great, why does she have three bands on her arm? You only needed the one that blocked her power," Gizmo said.

'There all the same colour, I couldn't tell which one to use,' Kyd Wykkyd replied and Gizmo stopped.

"No there not, there all different," he said and everyone looked at the colours, they looked the exact same.

"Gizmo there all the same colour," Seemore said. Raven looked at her arm for a moment.

"You're team's not the brightest, this one's ash grey, this one's dark grey and this one's cool grey," Raven said pointing out each one. Everyone stared.

"See, she can tell the difference," Gizmo said turning to the monitors.

"I think she made that up to make us feel dumb," Seemore said following him over.

"I wouldn't need to go to much effort to make you feel less superior," Raven muttered and Kyd Wykkyd watched as she tried to remove the bands. She went over every part of the band looking for a weak point. Of course there wasn't a weak point so she'd have to find another way to remove it.

The screen filled with a bunch of tiny screens and on each tiny screen a villain appeared. Kyd Wykkyd went to sit down but noticed no one would be watching there guest.

"Well, has anyone actually managed to catch a Titan," The Game Master said. Raven span but wasn't close enough to be seen. Adonis on the other hand turned his camera to show Starfire in some container. Her eyes were a bright green and her fist were pounding against the cage. "Well done Adonis,"

"Hey we caught one too, don't think he's in the lead yet," Billy yelled. Raven huffed and turned away from them but Kyd Wykkyd dragged her to the couch. Raven argued with him and tried to hit him but he managed to get her to sit in-between Billy and Seemore. He couldn't sit though, he had to stand behind her with his hands on her shoulders to stop her from running.

"Aw, I wanted one of them, I got stuck with Beast Boy," Red X said flicking the camera over to Beast Boy who was watching TV. "I was going to flirt and everything," Red X said in a sulking kind of way.

"Well it seems three of you have managed a capture a titan, but who will be able to hold there's the longest," once The Game Master finished speaking the screens blanked off. Raven ripped herself forward, out of Kyd Wykkyd hands and turned with a kick that hit Seemore in the jaw. Billy went to tackle her but she hit his jaw with and elbow and used the coffee table to fling herself over the couch.

Raven was heading for the door so Kyd Wykkyd teleported in front of her and grabbed her arms. She struggled in his grip for a moment but Mammoth grabbed her arms from behind and pulled her back. They tied her down to a chair and took a breath. Billy and Seemore were rubbing their now sore jaws and Mammoth was trying not to laugh at them.

"Damn that hurt, I vote she sits near Mammoth from now on," Billy said. Seemore nodded at the idea but didn't say anything.

"We only have to keep her here longer than Red X and Adonis. So suck it up," Gizmo said and he started to head off in the direction of his room. Billy walked away to and Mammoth followed Gizmo. When Seemore started to head off to his room Kyd Wykkyd realised that no one had thought about were Beast Boy – or in this case Raven – was going to sleep.

'What about her,' he said into their minds. They turned back and looked at her.

"Hell, were is she going to stay," Billy said.

"She can't be left out here, she'll try to escape while we sleep," Seemore stated. Gizmo was already grumping something as he moved around the kitchen. He came over with a bunch of straws in his hand.

"We'll draw straws. Shortest straw gets her for the night and keep we alternating," Gizmo said. Billy pulled the first straw which looked about half and Mammoth took the next one which was a little shorter. Seemore pulled one out and hung his head, it was defiantly the smallest one. Kyd Wykkyd grabbed one out that was full length and smile and Gizmo held open his hand with one that was halfway between Kyd Wykkyd's and Billy's.

"So it's Seemore, Mammoth, me, Gizmo than Kyd Wykkyd," Billy said throwing the straw. They nodded and Kyd Wykkyd help Seemore drag Raven to his room. She didn't seem happy with her choices but then, she didn't seem happy with the situation.

"You sure you don't wanna trade and get the first night over and done with?" Seemore asked but Kyd Wykkyd teleported back to his room. He smiled to himself and changed for bed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Day One: Seemore_

Seemore offered Raven the bed but she refused and took the floor. She didn't like their game. Capture a Teen Titan, keep them hostage for a few weeks to see who can last the longest. It was sad and plain stupid. Seemore stepped out of the room and locked it. Both sides of the handle required a key which she did not have.

While Seemore was gone Raven looked around the room. Dresser, bed but nothing really distinctive. She looked at the laptop underneath the bed and pulled it out. The laptop was locked with a print lock, which really meant that there was nothing Raven could do with it. Well almost nothing. She smashed the screen on the bed and moved onto his next items. If they were going to keep her here they were going to find out how difficult she could be. She'd smashed a few more items and torn some clothes and settled down on the ground with a smirk.

When he came back in he was in PJs, which for him was a white singlet and grey sweat pants. It was then that she realised she was stuck wearing the same clothes over and over. He stopped at the door and looked at his room then to Raven. You could see the anger he was trying to cover up.

"What the hell have you done," Seemore asked as he picked up his computer and looked it over. "Why would you do that?"

"You seem to think I'm a guest, but I'm not am I. I am a hostage, why should I be nice?" Seemore hung his head and threw the laptop into a pile before going to his bed. He ignored the other broken items and focused on sleep.

Seemore laid down and Raven turned her head away from him as she mulled over an escape. That key around his neck would get her out of here but she had to wait for him to sleep. But than what. She'd be outside his room but still needed a way to get out of the building and remove the bands on her arm.

She looked down at her belt and pulled the communicator off. Kyd Wykkyd had managed to smash it when they fought early so there was no signal. She wanted to hurt Kyd Wykkyd for that.

Hour passed and finally she heard snoring coming from the bed. She got up and moved over. Seemore seemed so peaceful sleeping there. She could see the chain around his neck and used one hand to slide the key free from under his shirt. She was slow as she pulled it over his helmet and yanked it free. He moved a bit and turned over but otherwise remained asleep.

Raven moved to the door and slid the key in. With a small _click _the door opened. Raven slipped from the room and used the key to lock the door behind her. She followed the corridor to the door she'd been led through and stepped out.

No one was up. She silently walked to the door and tried to open it. It was locked but there was another door just across from her. She moved to it and stepped into the new room. It was a large garage filled with red cars. Billy's she figured and looked around for the exit. A large roller door at the end but again it was locked.

Raven went back into the main room and looked around for the keys to the roller doors. She looked on a hook in the kitchen that held a dozen or so keys all with a switch connected. She ducked over and grabbed the first one.

"Lookie what we got here, an escapee," Raven turned and Mammoth knocked her into the cupboards. "I was just up for a late night snack, good thing too," he held her arms when she went to punch him. Mammoth moved her so both of her wrist were held in his one hand. His other hand reached for a yellow device and he pressed a button. It took a few minutes but everyone appeared in the main room. Everyone except Seemore.

"She almost escape on the first night," Billy said sounding a little more astonished than Raven thought was possible. Kyd Wykkyd walked off and when he came back Seemore was with him and searching for something.

"She took my key," he muttered and Mammoth let Raven drop. Her wrist were aching and her back felt a little bruised from slamming into the cupboards. She resisted the urge to rub her wrist thou, she didn't want to look weak.

"Seemore you realise that if Mammoth hadn't come out her she'd be gone and we would have lost," Gizmo said rubbing his head. Seemore hung his head and moved over to Raven. He found his key and placed the car keys back on the bench.

"It might be a good idea to put those somewhere else," he mumbled and Billy collected each set of keys. Raven gritted her teeth as Seemore pulled her back to her feet and started walking. She didn't argue however as she was forced to go back into the room.

Seemore locked the door again and pulled out a box. He placed the key inside and passed a few buttons before sitting it down. "That box has been programmed to sound the alarm when opened, I'd like to see you try leave now," he said. He stared at her for a moment before laying back down and Raven did the same but a small smirk played on her lips.

It was about four am when she decided to get back up. She figured the alarm thing would work but that didn't mean it couldn't have a second use. If all the members of the Hive Five were tired they'd be less alert and less reactive. She opened the box and a high pitch alarm was set off, waking the whole place up. Raven left the box open and the key inside. She sat back down against the wall and watched as Seemore got up and shut the lid. He glared at her but she said nothing.

There was a knock on his door and he yelled out through it. "False alarm," after a few grumbles it went quite. "Are you trying to make me look bad?" he asked glaring. Raven remained silent. Seemore huffed and went back to bed.

At about six Raven set off the alarm again and Seemore shut it off and apologised to his friends before taking Raven into the kitchen. He started to cook for himself some pancakes and offered Kyd Wykkyd some pancakes when he came out.

They both ate in front of Raven who realised how hungry she was. She didn't ask for food thou and pretended not to notice them. The day was quite, the guys played video games and ate and then played more games and Raven sat in the corner leaning against the wall. Her throat had become dry and her stomach ached. She wasn't given food but Seemore had at least shown her were the bathroom was.

She used the day to meditate while everyone else played there games or ate. They didn't seem to do much else and Raven briefly wondered how they even afforded this place. It's not like any of them held jobs and they never managed to steal anything. They were really the worst criminals.

After everyone ate Seemore handed the invisible leash to Mammoth and went out with the rest.

_Day Two: Mammoth_

Once they all left Mammoth allowed Raven to shower and then led her to his room. Mammoth wasn't like Seemore and seemed to wait his turn to just be over. He went straight to his large bed and laid down and Raven looked around at the steel floor. It's not like she'd cared if you offered or not it was just that his floors were freezing and there was nothing to change that.

She sighed and looked over his stuff for something to use but his room was pretty bland with nothing more than clothes and weights. If there was an escape plan it wasn't jumping at her. She thought briefly about dropping a weight on him but knew there'd be no point he'd shrug it off and attack her faster than she could react.

Raven turned and looked at the door which was like Seemore's and she figured the key would be on Mammoth but he wasn't someone Raven wanted to wake. Instead she laid down and did her best to sleep, she'd try and escapes tomorrow.

Another day passed without food or clean water, although she drunk from the taps in the bathroom. Mammoth kept himself busy with his weight set so Raven just sat in the room staring at the ceiling. She did her best not to focus on the emptiness of stomach and instead tried to focus on escape.

After dinner the screens would flick on and she'd been shown to the other villains to prove she was still there. While they made comments she kept her eye's flicking from Starfire and Beast Boy. Both of which looked well fed and in perfect condition. No better than perfect. They didn't have to fight and from what the other villains said they never tried to escape. The Hive Five made comments about her too. She paid them no mind.

When they all headed to bed Raven was handed to Billy Numerous.

_Day Three: Billy Numerous_

Billy led her to his room. He had a large TV with a couch in front of it, his bed, dresser and a large vanity that was filled with odd clothes which didn't shock her in the slightest. When Billy left the get changed Raven went around the room and destroyed what she could and threw something heavy into the TV. She shoved sharp object into his bed and sat on the floor.

She had been feeling a little more destructive since she hadn't been able to do anything in Mammoths room. Billy came back in wearing red shorts and a white tank top. He had a smile on his face which dropped as he saw the room.

"What?" he turned in circles but his eyes got stuck on the TV, "My TV, my game station, you destroyed it, you, damn it," Billy left the room and came back with Kyd Wykkyd who fell into silent laugher. "This ain't funny, look at what she did, fix it," Billy complained but Wykkyd was too busy clenching his sides to bother listening.

Eventually Billy managed to push Kyd Wykkyd down the hall and slammed the door shut. He grumbled as he went to his bed and fell onto it. "Ow," he jumped and pulled the sheets. His fist clenched but he managed to keep calm. "I hate you,"

After cleaning a bit Billy took the bed and while he slept Raven pulled the springs and stuffing out of the couch. Her new plan involved the window at the end of the hall. She'd pretend to be gone and when they started looking for her she'd escape through the window.

She hid the stuffing in draws under his clothes and laid inside the couch. She listened out and when morning came Billy started panicky with a few of his clones. She heard him leave the room and the argument in the kitchen. Mammoth and Gizmo were to head into town, Seemore and Billy were to go through all the cars in the garage and Kyd Wykkyd was to teleport everywhere he could.

Raven snuck out through the open door and headed for the window. She flicked it open and started to climb out. There was a slight click behind her and when she looked up Kyd Wykkyd was standing there with his hand still holding the handle to Billy's room. Raven went to jump out the rest of the way but he'd already teleported over and pulled her back. She struggled against him for a moment and got in a few good hits but he was able to shut the window and drag her into the kitchen.

Kyd Wykkyd got everyone back and Gizmo and Seemore looked in Billy's room.

"She took apart the couch, must have been laying in it when you got up," Seemore said.

"My sweet little couch," Billy cried and sat on a chair.

"I don't think Red X or Adonis would be having this much trouble," Mammoth said as he leaned on the bench.

"If I'm really this much of a burden you could release me," Raven said but she knew it wasn't happening. A few of the boys laugh but it sounded a bit forced.

"Or you could stop trying to escape," Billy said "Were being nice to you, we treat you well," his clone said and they nodded.

"Maybe Gizmo could make a cell like what Adonis had for Starfire," Seemore said.

"I could but it'll take a week and with her being in my room tonight I won't be able to start till tomorrow night. Unless one of you want to take my day," Gizmo said smirking slightly. Kyd Wykkyd was the first one to answer this by shoving Billy forward who in turn pulled him forward. While Billy and Kyd Wykkyd tried to sort out who were too looked after Raven, Seemore and Mammoth slipped away. Once they were done arguing Kyd Wykkyd walked off and Billy went over to the game station leaving Gizmo and Raven without an answer.

The day felt like it was dragging on. Raven's stomach ached and she now felt sick from lack of food. Instead of wanting food when it was being cooked she was at the point where the smell would cause her to almost throw-up. She'd barely been getting water too. The stuff from the sink was making her feel ill. Her clothes had a smell to them and made her skin crawl. She wanted to go home.

_Day Four: Gizmo_

Raven stood up when Gizmo retrieved her for bed. His room was filled with electronic items and was designed kinda-like a computer. Stepping in she felt like she was home and with Cyborg. The room was much like his own and turned her homesickness from something small to overly large.

Gizmo threw her a sleeping bag and climbed into his own bed. Raven looked around for a bit before settling on the ground with the blanket pulled over her. She wasn't sure if she was sleeping. Sleeping sounded like something safe, something that was meant for home. Here she only felt alone. Her friends where split up. Robin and Cyborg where out there now, searching for three different Titans. She figured by now they would have called the others and there would be three different teams but Raven also knew that her team, her friends, they saw her as the strong person. They'd save innocent Starfire or playful Beast Boy before they saved her. She was tough, she could handle whatever hell she was in. It was the one thing she hated. People saw her as strong, a fighter but you don't need to save a fighter.

"Hey, hey, come on get up," She woke to Gizmo kneeling down in front of her and poking her arm. None of them ever realised how young Gizmo was. He reminded her of Melvin not that she'd ever tell anyone that. Babysitting kids was bad enough but growing a sentimental attach meant to them was another thing. And it wouldn't do well for her rep.

"What?" Raven asked with a dull expression. Gizmo's eyes wondered to the door for a moment and back to her.

"It's time to get up," he said but his voice was a little more urgent this time. Raven craned her neck to see the clock _6:45am _she turned back and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You never get up this early, the entire time I've been here you've been up at ten or later, why change that now?" Raven asked as she sat up and stretched. Gizmo looked unsettled and she couldn't tell if that was because of her or for some other reason.

"I don't trust you alone okay," he answered and wobbled over to the door. Raven sighed and stood up. It was only than that his behaviour started to have meaning. She looked at the way he bounced slightly and strained not to think of something and it all clear. He needed the toilet. She let him led her into the kitchen were Kyd Wykkyd and Seemore were already cooking. They got up the earliest out of everyone. Billy got up about one and Mammoth came out of his room at eleven.

Gizmo left Raven with Seemore and Kyd Wykkyd while he bolted off. She took her usually place on the floor away from them. Kyd Wykkyd tilted his head at the sight but shrugged it off and Seemore just shook his head.

"You know there's a table and couch in the room," He said.

"I presume those are reserved for guest and not hostages," she shot back. Kyd Wykkyd smiled for a moment and Seemore laughed. Raven presumed he'd said something funny but didn't care enough to ask what.

"You can sit anywhere you like," Seemore seemed rather instant. Raven decided not to answer and just turned her head away, absentmindedly looking at the door that held her escape. "Why don't you give it up, you know where not going to let you stroll out of here anytime soon. We want to win that challenge, than you're going to go free," Raven turned her head to glare at him but was too weak to pull it off.

"Why does winning matter that much?" she asked. Not that she cared what there reason was but more to distract her from their food.

"Just does," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders. Kyd Wykkyd grabbed their plates and dumped them in the sink. Raven couldn't help but watch him as he got a drink and drank it. She wanted so much to ask but didn't bother. What would be the point, they'd realise that there actually managing to get to her. It was like they were trying to find out what made a Titan tick.

A while later the guys all went out leaving Gizmo with Raven. He'd tried several times to speak to her but gave up. He started to look over plans for this container that was meant to hold Raven. She of course hated the idea but she was now dreading it. They weren't making one as large as Starfire's. They were making one the same height of Seemore. He was a little shorter than Raven so she'd have to sit or crouch just to fit. When the others got back they seemed exhausted.

"What happened to you losers," Gizmo asked as he looked over his team. They were leaning on anything and had a few marks pules there was dirt on their clothes. Seemore threw something to Gizmo. A red arrow. Raven jumped up and grabbed it, Speedy. They must know where she is right.

"Titan's east and Titan's north are both here, they're not really happy," Seemore explained.

"Well it just means the game is going to get harders," Gizmo replied.

"You know it's not just going to get harder Gizmo. They're going to track us down and they're going to hurt us," Billy said and pulled a face at the thought of more pain. Raven looked at the arrow for a moment and tapped it. Gizmo swiped it out of her hands and threw it to Mammoth who crushed it with ease.

"Fine, tomorrow we'll put them on Red X's or Adonis's trail," Gizmo said before walking off. The others bolted for the shower and Kyd Wykkyd took Raven's arm, directing her to his room.

_Day Five: Kyd Wykkyd_

He created a portal on the door with his cape and went inside with her. Once inside he walked to his bed and Raven looked at the door. No Handle.

"Guess I'm not just walking out then," she said as she looked around the room. Gothic was the first thought that came to mind. Kyd Wykkyd shook his head and took a book off the bedside table, he flicked through while Raven walked around the room. Eventually she sat on the ground near the door. Kyd Wykkyd read for a full fifteen minutes before look over to her. His head titled side.

'You must have something against furniture,' he mused turning back to his book.

"_Your furniture _if I was in my own room I'd be fine," the way Raven said proved that she wanted to start an argument.

'Right, in that case I'm guessing you don't want the bed?' he smiled but Raven turned away from him. 'That was my subtle way of asking if you wanted the bed, I can take the couch,' Raven shook her head.

"I wouldn't be able to sleep in it, you've been in it," she was completely aware how childish she was acting but she'd been without food for four days now and was becoming irritable.

'I'm just trying to be nice you know, Seemore said you've been sleeping on the floor or just not sleeping,' Kyd Wykkyd continued. Raven briefly wondered if taking the bed would shut him up.

"I'm fine, go back to your book," she growled and laid on the floor. It was uncomfortable. Her back had been aching and she never felt rested.

'I have two bookcases, you could read as well if you'd like?' he placed his book down and went to the cases.

"None of the others are this chatty, and since my last escape… attempt no one seems to bother anymore," she watched as he pulled out a thick book.

'I find your attempts to escape amusing actually, keeps us alert,' Kyd Wykkyd smiled and placed the book down in front of her. It was even heavier than it looked and strained her muscles to lift it. But that could be because she felt weak.

"Amusing huh? What about this?" Raven threw the book at his face and Kyd Wykkyd didn't react fast enough to stop it from crunching into his nose. His hand flew up and he held it against his nose as blood started to flow down "Apparently I haven't made you alert enough," she moved past him but he grabbed her arm roughly.

'That hurt, it still hurts,' he growled and Raven flinched slightly thinking he might hit her but he let go and went through his door. Raven was alone, but then when wasn't she.

She picked up the book and placed it back where it was before taking the one he was reading and sitting down with it. The cover had a skeleton on it and the book itself was based on a world of magic and a skeleton detective. She decided to read being as this was the first room with books. She'd settled in to the book and was half way through by the time Kyd Wykkyd returned. He'd changed into long black sweats and a grey t-shirt. His nose wasn't bleeding anymore but it looked like it hurt a lot. His eye's fixed on her and he almost growled when he saw the book.

'What are you doing?' he asked.

"Would you like me to explain the reading concept to you?" Raven questioned back with a small smirk. Kyd Wykkyd was grinding his teeth as he passed by her.

'Go to bed,' he ordered. He jumped into bed and flicked the lights off. The room was pitch black but Raven could still make out shapes in it. She knew were his bed was and were other bits of furniture sat but could no longer make out the words in her own book. She sighed and placed the book down, laying her head on it and closer her eyes.

She woke up really early and headed over to the door. She was a bit out of sorts and had forgotten she wasn't at home. When she couldn't get the door to open she tried to teleport that managed to remind her of where she was. Raven walked to Kyd Wykkyd bed and nudged him. It didn't work so she tried a few more times. Eventually Kyd Wykkyd rolled over and turned the lights back on. He rubbed his eyes and stared at her before looking at his own clock. It was five in the morning.

'So now I not only have a broken nose but you're not going to let me sleep?' he slurred his own words even in her mind.

"No I… I can't leave the room," she said looking at her feet.

'That's kind of the point,' he replied 'you have a habit of trying to escape,'

"I need the bathroom but I can't get out," she said growling and scrunching her fist. She hated having to ask to use the bathroom.

'Oh,' Kyd Wykkyd actually seemed surprised. Apparently they weren't aware that people did need the bathroom every now and again. He got up and led her to the bathroom. Once done she stared at her refection for a little bit. She looked tired and sick. Her eyes had dark rings and her skin looked dead. She wished she could go home even if only for a moment. Raven was about to turn when an item caught her eye.

'Good, now can I get some sleep?' Kyd Wykkyd questioned the moment she stepped out.

Raven went to bolt pass him but he wrapped his arms around her waist. She swiped the razor blade around and caught his face, from his forehead to just under his eye. Kyd Wykkyd jerked back and she bolted to the kitchen. She pulled a knife from the block and went to the door.

Raven jammed the blade into the door handle and started to yank it back, trying to dislodge the handle. Kyd Wykkyd appeared next to her but before he could even blink she'd shoved the knife into his shoulder. He struggled back and leaned on the wall and Raven shove herself against him and pulled the blade out. She kept the blade in one hand while the other held his wound. He tried to move but she pushed her hand harder against him causing him to jerk his head in pain.

"Take me home, you could teleport me there," Raven growled but Kyd Wykkyd shook his head.

'I won't, you can't make me,' Raven's hand pressed harder into his wound and he jerked again and started pushing at her. One of his hands gripped her throat but Raven jammed the knife into his leg and he lost his grip. 'Please stop stabbing me,' he said gasping.

"Then take me home," She growled but Kyd Wykkyd was starting to shake.

'I can't, I'm too weak to teleport and a trip would kill me. Maybe if you weren't so stabby I could make the trip but now it's too late,' Kyd Wykkyd gasped again and leaned his head back. 'You didn't get so violent with the others, what did I do?'

"If you can't teleport than take the bend off my arm or open this door," Raven growled, ignoring his question altogether. Kyd Wykkyd tried to move but ended up gripping on to Raven who fell back under his weight. They toppled over with Kyd Wykkyd on top. Raven might have been able to find another way out but now it was too late. Kyd Wykkyd drifted off and eventually Raven managed to knock him off but by that point Seemore had gotten up and started freaking out when he saw them.

"Oh my god," Seemore said as he started to back up. He pulled out the yellow hexagon and pressed a button. "Guys we need help in the kitchen. Now!" Seemore yelled with a panicked tone. Raven stood up and caught her refection in the in a mirror Billy had brought out days ago.

There was blood stains on her hands and bits of her arms, her clothes were riddled with red and the knife was still in hand. She looked like a crazy killer. Raven let the knife drop as she saw all the blood around Kyd Wykkyd and on herself. This wasn't what she'd wanted.

"What the emergence Seemore," Billy said walking in the room. "Don't tell me actually, I think I can guess. Our new house guest has tried again to escape," he said laughing. Mammoth and Gizmo walked in and looked at Seemore for a second before turning to Raven. Their mouths hung open and their eyes widened. Billy finally turned and his jaw dropped as well.

"She killed Kyd Wykkyd," Gizmo yelled.

"She managed to overpower him," Mammoth said as well but he sounded more proud than anger.

"I don't think he's dead," Seemore said "Just in need of help, Billy go get him,"

"What? Me? You want me to go near the crazy girl with a knife?" Billy moved back and looked ready to run. Mammoth on the other hand stepped forward and walked past Raven to Kyd Wykkyd. He picked him up and carried him away.

Raven let the razor drop as well. She was panicking in her own mind. She couldn't believe what she'd just done. It might have been for escape but that didn't make it right. She'd attack him, stabbed him and threated to do more. What was she becoming?

She sat down, her knees on the edge of the pool of blood and she figure tips grazing it. She knew the others were still staring at her but choose to only focus on the blood in front of her. The deep red liquid that covered this patch of the floor and parts of her.

Raven was captured again and Kyd Wykkyd wasn't heard from for the whole day. When he did show back up he looked very hurt but still took over the rest of his watch. The others barely looked at Raven and took everything pointy object away.

Raven sat on the floor with her legs crossed in front of her. Kyd Wykkyd was in the kitchen cutting up fruit while his friends hung around ready to spring in if he needed help. They all agreed that she wasn't to be left alone with Kyd Wykkyd anymore.

She looked at the ground and sighed. Five days now without food and now she was covered in blood. They weren't letting her use the shower anymore and she had to have someone in the bathroom with her.

A plate was sat in front of her with a bunch of fruits cut up on it. There was a message with fruits too, _I Forgive you _was written. Raven looked up at Kyd Wykkyd who had his own plate and smiled. Around him all of his friends were crouched with a shocked look on their faces. It kind of looked like they'd were stuck in-between shocked and fighting. Raven shook her head and looked to Kyd Wykkyd who still stood there.

"I didn't ask for your forgiveness and I certainly don't want you're scapes," she reluctantly pushed the plate away from her.

'Scarps? I was just making us lunch but if you're not hungry that's fine,' he picked the plate up and sat it on the bench.

"If that's meant to be a joke it's not funny," Raven got up but Billy and Seemore grabbed her arm and held her in place.

'What do you mean joke? I'm meant to look after you for a day, I thought you looked hungry and decided to feed you, what's the big deal?' Kyd Wykkyd winced a little after knocking his arm but for the most part remained unfazed by the motions.

"Ah, great job then, you manage to make everyone else look nicer. I bet if I went to eat that you'd pull it away, or stomp on it, or teleport it somewhere. No I'm not falling for this act," Raven tried to pull her arms away but Seemore and Billy - and a few dozen clones – managed to keep her there.

'God I don't know what you want, I was just trying to be nice,' Kyd Wykkyd grabbed the plate and throw the whole thing in the bin 'Happy, now I look like a jerk and you can keep up this whole idea that everyone else is nice, I'm going to bed someone else can watch her,' Kyd Wykkyd walked out of the room. Raven turned her head to Seemore who let go and Billy backed away.

"Ah, he'll cool down, I think he's angry because you stabbed him," Seemore laughed nervously.

"A few times," Billy muttered walking past. Raven waited till they were gone to look at the bin. She hated herself for it but she wanted so badly to pull out the scraps and eat them.

Kyd Wykkyd got back as Gizmo finished with the screens. He sat at the end with arms over his chest and a foot on the coffee table. He wasn't wearing his costume and his inky black hair clang to his scape indicting rain. There was a bit of a mark over his eye from where she'd caught him but it was starting to fade.

The screens flicked on. Everyone looked smug but in an instance that changed and their jaws dropped. All of them stared at Raven and even her friends were looking at her with wide eyes.

"Rae, what happened?" Beast Boy asked. Raven tilted her head to the side for a moment as if asking 'what do you mean' "Your covered in blood, did they hurt you?"

"Us? No we didn't touch her," Billy said.

"Then why is she covered in blood, what are you doing to her? Rea don't worry, Robin has the other Titans here, there going to find you and-"Raven held her hand up which stopped Beast Boys rant.

"Beast Boy don't worry, they haven't done anything and this isn't my blood it's Kyd Wykkyd's," Raven said and a few heads flicked over to him. He didn't do anything.

"What happened?" Red X asked.

"She stabbed him a few times," Seemore said and all their jaws dropped again.

"Raven you stabbed him, why?" Starfire asked, she and everyone else seemed very confused as to why Raven would stab her kidnapper.

"You're aware that they're holding us hostage right? I was trying to escape," Raven glared at the screens but everyone seemed too shocked to do anything.

The Game Master was the first to break past the confusion. "I realise a few of you are finding the game to easy, Red X and Adonis have brought this to my attention, so I've thought of a new idea to spice the game up. Adonis, Red X and The Hive Five are to trade for a day to start off as a trail starting tomorrow,"

"What, you want little miss stab people to go to someone else's home, she'll kill me in my sleep," Red X said.

"Oh, do you feel like you wouldn't be able to handle one little girl, Red X, hmm, Maybe she should go to Adonis first seeing as how you don't believe your capable," The Game Master said teasingly.

"No I could easily deal with her," Red X said and this made the Game's Master smirk.

"Excellent, a volunteer for Raven. In that case Adonis will get Beast Boy and the Hive Five can take Starfire," the screens blinked before anyone could say anything. Billy shoot up first.

"You'll be gone for two days, two days of peace," Billy said smiling brightly.

"Yeah, Red X might even be knocked out with her there," Seemore smiled.

"And we'll get someone who might actually play games," Billy's clone said.

'And I won't get stabbed,' Kyd Wykkyd said standing, Raven followed him but he turned and looked at her. 'What are you doing?'

"You didn't have to look after me for as long as the others, I figured it'd be only fair for you to take another night shift," Raven smiled but Kyd Wykkyd only glared.

"Nah, were just going to lock you in to kitchen cupboards," Seemore said.

"What?" Raven span round and looked at their very serious faces.

"You are a hazard to both out furniture and our health, you should be locked in the cupboards, but we can't so instead Mammoth is taking you again, seeing as how you didn't try anything in his room," Billy walked off and the others followed. Raven looked around Mammoth's room again, searching for something to escape with but not finding anything again. His room was just to plain.

She settled down for a nap with a small smile on her face. She knew that during the exchange she had a better chance of escape.


	5. Chapter 5

Red X was a flirt: that was the main thing Raven knew about him. But now she also knew that he could deal with being hit by a metal pipe and being pushed off a building. It was good to keep a record.

He kept her busy all day, they went around the world via his teleportation and hung out in some of his favourite places. He never stopped flirting with her. Whether in Paris or India. Raven for the most part managed to ignore him. When they got back to jump he brought her some clothes and let her shower so she no longer had blood over her.

When they arrived at his apartment – very luxurious apartment with a large price – he'd sat her down in his couch while grabbing something. He came back with some type of device which Raven stared at. It looked like a phone but also looked like part of a computer was attached.

"I figured it's been six day's since you last spoke to your friends. You can call them through this and tell them you're safe but they won't be able to track it and you were blindfolded here so you can't tell them where you are," he said smiling smugly.

"That's not the reason you'd handing it too me," Raven replied.

"Oh, it's not? Why else would I do it?" he asked as he fumbled with the device.

"Because you know how much it'll kill them to know I'm here, I ring and they'll drive themselves mad looking for you and you will become more famous. You're doing it because you're a stack up child who likes knowing he can get away with anything,"

"I think you just stabbed my heart," Red X said as he dropped to the couch beside her.

"Don't give me ideas," Raven smiled as she felt him move away.

"What made you stab Kyd Wykkyd anyway?" Red X asked "I get escaping but from what they've been saying you argued with him from the moment he was looking after you, any particular reason?"

"I know I was a little more _physical _with him, I think it's because he was the one who put me in this game to begin with and what are you doing?" Red X chuckled and took his hand off her leg.

"I like playing with girls, you're here in my apartment, bet you're freedom I can make you fall in love with me," he smiled smugly and moved closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Great, now I actually miss the Hive Five, no one tried flirting with me there," Raven muttered and pulled a little away from Red X but he was quicker. Red X pushed her onto the couch and sat on her waist.

"Oh come on Raven, have some fun. I was stuck with Beast Boy and because of that I couldn't flirt, can't you just play along?" Red X leaned closer to her but Raven shook her head. She moved a hand to hit him and he caught it and held it above her head. He did the same with the next one when she tried again to hit him. His face lowered all the way down but stopped just above her lips.

"Whoa, you tamed her fast," Seemore said and Raven turned to see the screens lit up. Again their faces seemed shocked.

"Wanna see what else I can do?" Red X lifted the bottom half of his mask and kissed Raven who wasn't expecting it. His hand's let go of hers and moved to her waist. Raven kept her eyes open and tried to push away although his weight on her starved frame wasn't helping.

"Dude, get you stupid lips off her," Beast Boy growled and Starfire said something in her native tongue. Raven smiled into the kiss as a thought came to her. She kissed Red X back and listened to the gasping on the screens. Red X was happy with this and let his hands roam her body for a bit. Raven did the same, letting her own hands drifted to his pants.

"Wykkyd where are you going?" Billy yelled. Red X started kissing her neck and Raven took the chance to flip their positions, which ended up knocking them on the ground. Red X grunted and pulled away from her for a moment.

"Didn't take you as the rough type… or an on top type," he mused but Raven kissed his lips once more. Red X was content with this but there was a few sounds that sounded upset coming from the screens.

Raven's hand's reached Red X belt and she kissed down his own neck as she opened a part. Red X was too dazed to even pay attention. So he didn't noticed what she did and he didn't realise what was happening till the handcuffs were around his wrist. She connected the other bit to the heavy couch.

"Umm, what are you doing Sunshine?" Red X asked as Raven sat up and wiped her lips. Raven threw his belt cross the room and moved behind the camera. She placed it so it could see Red X and the door.

"This is me escaping Red X," Raven said walking past him. People were already laughing and making fun of him and Raven could hear her own friends cheering her on. A few feet away from the door she stopped and hung her head.

"I would have escaped, you know that right? You're helping him," Raven leaned on one leg so everyone behind her could see Kyd Wykkyd leaning on the doorframe with a smirk on his face.

'No, once you walk into the hallway he's out, I'm here to take you away after he's eliminated. So choice is yours, stay there and wait till Adonis has to trade or walk and I'll take you back to Hive Five,'

"But why, I escaped he's out and you still have Starfire, you don't need me you just… this is payback for stabbing you, isn't it?" Raven dropped her arms as he nodded. "Are you going to release Starfire, it's the only way I'm walking over that line," Kyd Wykkyd nodded again and Raven huffed before walking forward. Once she was at him he smile. "I hate you,"

'Because I didn't figure that from all the stabbing,' Kyd Wykkyd flicked his cape over her and she was back in the base of Hive Five. Kyd Wykkyd didn't give anyone a chance to argue as he teleported with Starfire. Once back Raven started to breathe again. She doubted he would have taken her anywhere else but home.

"Are you nut's Kyd Wykkyd, she's the one person we haven't really been able to deal with, she has been trying to escape since she was caught and you brought her back, for payback?" Gizmo yelled.

'It's my idea of payback, plus you all said that the other girl was annoying,' Kyd Wykkyd responded and turned to Raven 'Welcome back to the Hive Five,' he smiled.

"Glad to be back," Raven said glaring. "Now, were am I staying," she smirked as they all paled.

"Ah, well Kyd Wykkyd was the one who brought you back so I think he should take you," Seemore said as he bolted out. Billy looked around for a second and slipped away and Mammoth and Gizmo had already managed to disappear.

"Huh, I managed to make them all afraid of me," Raven mused. Kyd Wykkyd looked around and sighed before leading the way to his room.

Kyd Wykkyd opened the portal to his room and Raven stepped in. She started to feel dizzy and swayed as she moved. It had been almost a week without food and she was finding it harder and harder to keep herself upright.

Kyd Wykkyd went straight to his bed but Raven barely made it to the couch before falling over. She hit the couch hard. She swore it felt like her bones just snapped and her head slammed onto the carpet. She stared at the roof for a bit trying to regain motions. Kyd Wykkyd had moved over to her and was already trying to help her back up.

'Never really thought you'd be the clumsily type,' he said smiling. His smile fell after a bit and for the first time he seemed to really look at her. She knew how weak she looked and how much weight she'd lost and muscles. Her skin looked dead and her throat was always dry and burning. She'd tried very hard not to need food but she couldn't change the fact that her body was demanding it.

Raven let him help her up but found that she lacked the strength to keep herself steady anymore. She was forced to lean her head on his shoulders and her eyes shut without her own knowledge of it. She passed out in the arms of her enemy.


	6. Chapter 6

_Kyd Wykkyd: Day Six_

Raven had passed out leaving Kyd Wykkyd to try and think of what was wrong with her. Her skin looked pale and felt cold even to him and her bones were now visible in some places. He lifted her up and realised that there was no weight, she was as light as a piece of paper. That wasn't right.

Kyd Wykkyd took her from the room and down to Seemore's room. He opened the door letting himself in. Seemore was sitting on his bed with a new laptop, he didn't look up as Kyd Wykkyd walked in. Kyd Wykkyd placed Raven down on the bed and Seemore finally looked up.

"Your meant to keep her in your room, I'm not taking you're turn," Seemore stated and turned back to his laptop but Kyd Wykkyd shook his head.

'There's something wrong with her,' he said forcing Seemore to sigh and look up. He barely looked at her. 'You actually might want to look,' Kyd Wykkyd said as he leaned on the wall behind him. Seemore stood up and looked at her. His eye showed his own confusion as he saw her.

"Huh? She's sick, how long had she been sick for?" Seemore asked turning to Kyd Wykkyd.

'How am I meant to know? She collapsed in my room, that's how I found out,'

"But she looks, I mean it looks like she's been starved for days,"

'Well I doubt Red X gave her anything and we all saw how she acted when I tried to give her food. How much food did she eat when you fed her?' Seemore turned and looked at Kyd Wykkyd for a long moment.

"Right, ah, I actually don't think I bothered giving her food, I just presumed she'd help herself," he answered truly.

'You didn't give her any food? Did anyone else?' Kyd Wykkyd asked and Seemore went thoughtful again.

"Actually I don't remember anyone else giving her anything either,"

'She won't sit on our furniture or even use our beds and you think she was just going to help herself to our food,'

"Well if you were starving wouldn't you,"

'Yes but I'm not stubborn, she's taking this whole situation very serious,'

"But, I mean, she could have died. How could anyone be that stubborn?"

'I don't know, if she manages to live you can ask her… Um, what should we be doing with her anyway,' Kyd Wykkyd asked and his eyes fell on her again. She looked to be having difficult even breathing.

"Maybe Gizmo or Billy, or maybe even Mammoth will know what to do," Seemore said and walked out. Kyd Wykkyd picked Raven up again and carried her through to the lounge room. He placed her down on the couch as the others filed in. None of them could even remember feeding her.

After an hour of arguing Kyd Wykkyd called Angel who came over and helped fix Raven up. She made a few comments and told the boys what they needed to do to keep Raven heathy. It wasn't until hours after she left that Raven started to stir.

Kyd Wykkyd watched as Raven opened her eyes and started to search around. She looked at her arm that now had a bandage over it and then to the blankets that was placed over her. She made a sound that was close to a hiss as she tried very hard to sit up. Eventually she realised that it wasn't working and laid down. Finally her eyes landed on his and she glared.

"What have you done to me?" she hissed.

'I saved your life, you were starving yourself to death… well actually I guess we were starving you to death but you didn't ask for food either,' Kyd Wykkyd moved over to her and help her adjust in the seat so she could at least sit. He placed pillows behind her and moved back to his chair. 'The others have gone out to get more food so you'll be able to help yourself,' he continued.

"Why, are you bored of starving me?" Raven growled.

'I tried to give you food, I thought the others were doing the same. We all feel bad, you were meant to be treated like a guest but clearly were not very good with guest, although Gizmo had a fish once,'

"And what happened to the fish?"

He rubbed the back of his neck 'It kinda of starved to death, but that's beside the point I think,' Raven blinked. He knew what she must be thinking, if they starved a fish to death how were they meant to remember to feed her. 'But the cat Billy had didn't starve, he ran over it,' Kyd Wykkyd continued 'And Seemore's dog disappeared one day, I personal think Jinx got rid of it and I had a bird but left the window and the cage open so it flew off,' He could see the amusement in Ravens face even tho she tried to hid it.

"I suggest not getting any more pets," Raven said as she again tried to move.

'Jinx said the same thing, apparently none of us are responsible enough,' he got up and moved over to the kitchen. He grabbed out bread and buttered it lightly before returning and moving close enough to feed her. Raven refused to let him feed her even tho lifting her arms looked more than just painful. He watch while she managed to eat and brought a book in for her to read.

Kyd Wykkyd cooked her soup for dinner and fed her. She tried serval times to take the spoon but he threated to let her starve. He found feeding her was funny, the strong Titan having to be fed like a child. He couldn't help but laugh. Raven went to sleep pretty quickly too, she was clearly weakened.

"There's actually an up to all this," Seemore said as he moved over. "She's far too weak to try and escape," Seemore smiled at the thought and Kyd Wykkyd couldn't help but laugh. None of them had been stabbed during her escape so at the moment he felt he was the only one with any right to want her gone. But he didn't want her gone. She was amusing and acted so proud, how could he pass that up? Kyd Wykkyd turned to Seemore and titled his head.

'Did you want something else?' he asked and Seemore looked at him for a moment.

"I'm meant to take over now," Kyd Wykkyd nodded and stood up leaving Seemore with Raven. He moved back to his room and picked up his book. He'd been reading for fifteen minutes but was completely lost. The book wasn't hard to follow but his mind was elsewhere. He was stuck thinking about Raven. She tried so hard to be this strong, unapproachable and cold Titan, and she was pulling it off but there was times that Kyd Wykkyd wondered if maybe she was lonely. Who wouldn't be lonely when you spend all your time trying to force you're friends away or even you're enemies.

He shook his head as a small smile played on his lips. She was still stack here for five weeks and he was determined to break that cold shell.

_Seemore: Day Seven _

Raven had been more difficult than expected. Seemore wasn't able to feed her because she complained so he ended up leaving the food with her, she refused to play games or even watch movies. The previous days she had been easier to look after because they were just leaving her to do her own thing but now everyone felt bad and actually wanted to keep an eye on her. Ignoring her would have been fine but when they'd come close to actually killing her everything changed. No one wanted to leave her for a second. They were thieves and rebels but not killers.

It was now four in the afternoon and Billy would take Raven at six. The order had changed so instead it went Kyd Wykkyd, Seemore, Billy, Gizmo then Mammoth. Raven still wasn't happy with the order and asked a few times to stay in Kyd Wykkyd's room. Seemore thought maybe it was because of some crush or because she'd managed to actually hurt him but Kyd Wykkyd explained that he had books.

Raven was quietly reading on the couch but seemed unfocused. She watched the front doors for most of the day and looked disappointed each time she turned back to the book. Seemore finally gave up and sighed loudly.

"What are you doing?" he asked her. She remained reading.

"I'm reading," Raven answered.

"No the door, you keep looking at it," Seemore said and Raven looked to the door.

"I thought them having Starfire back meant that I would be returned home soon but…" she trailed off and Seemore actually felt bad. Even he wonder why her friends hadn't found her yet. He was more than happy because they hadn't managed to find them but the fact was they should have.

"You know there looking for you tho," Seemore wasn't sure why he wanted to comfort her he just did. It was quite possible he still felt bad about not feeding her.

"Or they've given up," Raven sighed she didn't look like she believed for a second she was going to be rescued. Seemore wasn't really that great with females, the last one he'd even liked was Jinx and she clearly didn't feel anything for himself. But right now Raven was so hurt and he just wanted to make her smile.

"They'll find you, their probably fighting every bad guy to find you," he said but Raven didn't seem to brighten anymore.

"No, there probably searching for Beast Boy, you save the more valued members first," Seemore could hear the pain in her voice now and wanted so much to help comfort her but he couldn't. After a moment an idea popped into his head.

"The Titan's East were searching for you. Robin called them and asked them to search for you while the Titan's North searched for Beast Boy and him and Cyborg looked for Starfire," Seemore smiled but Raven made a snorting nose.

"It really shouldn't shock me that he searched for Starfire, She's beautiful and everyone knows they want each other. I guess my downfall was looking and acting the way I do,"

"You don't seem you're normal chipper-self,"

"I miss my home, we may not always get along but, it was home which was more than I ever had is," her head fell back onto the couch.

"Raven it's only five more weeks than you're free," Seemore smiled but Raven didn't bother.

"You say free now but that could change, The Game Master could add more days, he draw this out longer and then I'll become a prisoner. This is cruel, what you're doing to me, what you've already done to me, you realise this don't you. You're thieves but now you've crossed a line. You're not going to be treated as children anymore," Raven calmed herself down and just picked up the book. Seemore could see she wanted to scream but choose to remain silent.

He knew that she was right. They'd crossed some line the moment they took her hostage. _Hostage, _what an ugly word. It was meant to be a game to prove yourself. But him no longer sure if he wanted to. And he also wasn't sure if he couldn't even promise her that she'd be going home because honestly, he didn't know.

Seemore was glad that the day was pasting by quickly, he was glad that Billy would be taking Raven soon but was even gladder that he would no longer be feeling this heavy weight on him. Every time he tried to speak Raven remained him of the fact that she was a prisoner. And it was sinking in. they'd taken her hostage, reduced her life to the point of death and left her to starve and even than they'd considered placing her in a cage. She couldn't be alone at any time, she had no clothes – even tho Red X had brought her a tank top and grey sweat pants – no bed, no books of her own and no space. She was bored and feeling so alone. And it was all because of him and his team.

Billy walked in the door and went to sneak past but Seemore grabbed him and forced him into the chair before running to… anywhere. Just away from Raven.

He found himself in his room and quickly got everything ready for a shower. He went to the bathroom and turned the shower on as hot as he liked. The shower would melt away his problems.

_Billy Numerous: Day Eight_

He hated her. She'd destroyed his room, let him fall onto a bed filled with sharp bits of plastic and stabbed his friend but all of that paled in comparison to the distraction of his TV and game station. Because of this he let her wait for food longer than what he was meant to. He kept the TV blasting in the room and had a dozen clones crowding the area.

Raven for the most part seemed unfazed by his attempt to annoy her. She had asked him once to turn it down to which he loudened the TV.

He'd spent the whole day watching shows after shows. He wasn't even paying attention anymore. He just wanted to anger her. He flick channels at seven and the TV blinked for a moment before faces appeared. He'd forgotten the other Villains called around this time.

"He… hey, what's going on?" Billy asked as he looked over the faces. Red X's screen wasn't even there. "Where's X?"

"He's off sulking, that little stunt she pulled was a low blow to his self-esteem," Adonis explained. "Also, speaking of which, were meant to still trade so if at any point you want to bring her round and I'll give you Beast Boy for a bit," Billy looked at Raven who was shaking her head furiously 'no'.

"I can bring her round now, be there soon," Billy smile. The Game Master said nothing and after a few updates all the screens turned off again. "Looks like were trading again," Billy smiled.

Raven argued the whole way to Adonis's house and tried several times to bolt but he kept his clones watching her at all times. He knocked on the rotting apartment door and whistled for a bit. Adonis opened the door and let them in. He showed Billy Beast Boy who seemed in great health. Beast Boy's ears dropped when he saw Raven. She knew she must still look a bit weaker.

"This is great. When shall we switch back, not that I want the snot back I just want to know how long Raven is staying," Adonis asked and looked at Raven leery. Raven turned to walk but Billy threw an arm over her shoulder and pulled her close.

"I could talk to the others and make this permanent," Billy smile.

"I suggest you do that, I can stop her from leaving and you might even get an easy win if I fail," Adonis said still keeping his eyes on Raven, although they lingered downwards.

"You don't wanna win?"

"Not as much as you do, anyway you should get going," Adonis grabbed Raven's arm so roughly she almost screamed. Billy dragged Beast Boy out and took him back to the base. He tried to think of why Adonis wanted her so badly but couldn't think of an actual reason. Beast Boy called Billy so many things as they walked but mostly stupid. He kept saying something about Adonis liked Raven or he's going to hurt her but Billy was to focus on getting himself home, it was already Gizmo's go.

Back at the base the others were eating and wondering where Billy was. When he walked in with Beast Boy everyone went confused and Seemore and Kyd Wykkyd paled.

"Where's Raven?" Seemore asked.

"Adonis's and I traded, now we have the easy win," Billy said letting go of Beast Boy. Kyd Wykkyd fist clenched and he nudged Seemore.

"But Adonis, I wouldn't trust him with either girl but I especial don't trust him with Raven," Seemore said and Beast Boy started nodding.

"I tried to tell him, Adonis is going to hurt her, he likes her but Billy won't listen," Beast Boy said.

"And I tired telling you that she'd be fine," Billy shoved Beast Boy hard in the chest.

"Ah, I don't think she'd be fine. Billy he has a cupboard full of photos of her and Starfire but they most focus on her," Seemore said.

'And he's been wanting her from the start, he could really hurt her and she can't fight back because of us,'

"So now you're on her side. I thought you wanted to win, we won't win if we have her," Billy argued back.

"I don't think Adonis cares about winning, his mind is elsewhere, please he'll hurt her or something worse," Beast Boy was on his knees now and shaking slightly. "He wants to…," Beast Boy trailed off but tears were in his rims.

'I'm going to get her,' Kyd Wykkyd walked past Billy but Billy stopped him.

"Now hang on, I was the one who took her over and if you're all this worried I'll go get her," Billy turned on his heel but Kyd Wykkyd threw his cape over them. Billy glared as they arrived "Or well go get her. Not that I think we should,"

Billy walked to the door and picked the lock before stepping inside. Kyd Wykkyd looked around for a moment, all the old furniture now looked broken or was knocked over. Billy chuckled nervously when he saw the room.

"This doesn't prove nothing," Billy said heading down the hall. He watched as both Kyd Wykkyd and Beast Boy searched the two other rooms. He opened the bedroom door and crept in, closing the door behind him. He really didn't like how fast his own heart was beating right now.

His heart stopped and he froze for a moment when he saw Raven strapped down to the bed, she had a red mark on her face that looked like it stung and her top was lifted to the bottom of her bra. Billy just stared at her. At the back of his mind he knew he should be helping her but he just didn't know how to.

"Found it feisty," Adonis came out of the bathroom with a camera, why it was in there Billy didn't want to know. He didn't even look in Billy's direction as he placed it on the dresser and moved over Raven. She winched and stiffened against him. "Not so feisty now are you,"

"Get off me," Raven growled. Billy flinched as Adonis laid a hand on her. It was as if he was being touch in the same place. He shook his head trying to throw all thoughts away and charged at Adonis. He knocked him off Raven and created to clone's that kept attacking Adonis while he helped Raven. She flinched at his touch but let him sit her up.

Beast Boy and Kyd Wykkyd came into the room and looked at the scene. Billy grabbed Raven and called his clones back as he moved over to Kyd Wykkyd. He shoved Beast Boy back and Kyd Wykkyd threw his cape over. They were back in Hive Five base before Adonis had time to fight back. Raven was gripping onto Billy's shirt so tightly her knuckles had whitened.

"You're safe at Hive Five base again so you can let go," Billy said trying to push her back. Raven pulled him into a hug that lasted a minute and then moved back looking around. Billy looked at all the faces that seemed shocked appear from the two that seemed angry.

"You realise he was the one who gave you to Adonis in the first place," Seemore pointed out. Raven finished fixing her clothes and smile.

"I'm getting there," she span round and slapped Billy across the face so hard that he fell to the ground. He smile as his team members cracked up.

Billy hadn't completely forgiven Raven but he wasn't so mad at her anymore. But she was angry with him. Which was understandable. He'd handed her over to someone who had one thing on their mind.

Billy felt a little disappointed when Gizmo took Raven to his bedroom, he'd started to like their time and it was gone. Lucky for Gizmo to that she was managing to walk around again. Billy sighed and left his friends early, he headed for an early night in his room.

Raven wasn't as cold as she'd seemed, she was defiantly as smart as everyone thought and unlucky but wasn't as cold. He was a little disappointed actual, if she was cold he could hate her but she wasn't hateable like he'd hoped.

_Gizmo: Day Nine_

Gizmo knew she was feeling better, she was walking around a lot more and kept herself busy. Raven even joined in with their scrabble game at five. She mostly wrote words like, useless, evil, villainous, graceless, barbaric, and malevolent and so on. Everyone found her choices funny and tried not to take it personal. Although at one point she put wicked next to a word and he made a face.

"I'm starting to think your trying to say something," Seemore said smiling.

'I'm not barbaric,' Kyd Wykkyd complained and took his name away.

"You can't take my pieces, it's a word, your name just happens to be close to it," Raven reached over trying to grab her pieces back but Kyd Wykkyd refused to hand them over.

"You're going to knock the board," Gizmo said as he ducked under a bit Kyd Wykkyd threw. Raven jumped up on the chair and went over the table to get her pieces back. She'd managed to not know a piece but Kyd Wykkyd kicked the table forcing her to fall back onto the board.

"Yes, now none of you can't say I lost badly," Billy said cheering to himself.

"I stopped counting you as an actually competitor when you wrote 'hot' followed by 'stuff'," Raven mumbled and dusted herself.

'I stopped counting him when he wrote cow,' Kyd Wykkyd mumbled into their heads.

"Cow is a word and I am hot stuff so it worked," Billy whined and moved into the kitchen. "That's it my new name is Hotstuff," Billy said laughing.

"Than my new name is _as if," _Seemore said and a they laughed at Billy.

"Billy you can't have that as a name anyway," Gizmo complained.

"And why not?"

"Because it sounds like that Titan, Hot… something,"

"Spot, Hotspot, that his name," Raven got up and walked away from them to the couch.

"Great going Gizmo, she was in a good mood," Seemore muttered. But Gizmo just shrugged his shoulders.

"She'll get over it. Wanna play another game?" he smile like a misbehaving child. They got out a new game and started playing. No one bothered to disturb Raven and Billy just left her food in front of her.

After dinner Gizmo had to leave so Mammoth got Raven earlier. He let her go in his room without him, figuring she'd just sleep.

_Raven: Day Ten_

Mammoth had led her to the room and left her there while he joined the others. Raven waited till he was out of the room to sneak out through the open door. She headed down to Gizmo's room and went inside.

Raven wasn't great with tools and computers but she'd spent enough time around Cyborg to know how to remove three bands. Raven started on the first one, an ash grey. She took her time making sure she removed it properly and smile when it hit the ground. Her powers didn't return to her so she started on the next one, being just as careful. When it fell she waited a second but still no powers returned to her. Raven sighed and started on the last one. Her eyebrows furrowed together and her smile started to widen as it snapped off.

"Azarath… metrion… zinthos!" she cried out but nothing happened. Raven looked at her hands for the longest moment. Her powers weren't working, they'd taken her powers away. She stormed out of the room and into the kitchen were everyone was. There was a large pillow fort in the middle of the room and everyone was laughing and playing another game, this time with cards.

Raven walked over and snatched the cards off the table before throwing them across the room. Seemore and Billy looked up to her in shock and Kyd Wykkyd tilted his head. "What the hell have you done to my powers," Raven yelled.

"Hey you took you're band off," Billy said "Wait, why didn't you just teleport when you had the chance," This caused Raven to growl and instead of controlling her anger she kicked the chair back and let him hit the wall.

"My powers aren't working, what, have you done to me?" she yelled.

"I swear the band was only meant to block you're powers, not take them away," Seemore said and Raven stalked round the table to where he was ready to hit him but Kyd Wykkyd and Mammoth grabbed her and pulled her back. They sat her down in a chair and Kyd Wykkyd kept her there for while Mammoth helped Billy.

"We didn't mean to stop you're powers, honest," Billy moved past her to the kitchen to grab a drink. The others were trying to keep Raven calm which was a lot harder than it looked.

"What would be up with her powers," Mammoth asked Kyd Wykkyd.

'Could be from lack of use or her starving for all that time. I have a few books in my room on this type of stuff maybe she should just stay with me,' he replied. Raven huffed but said nothing. After a bit of silence they all nodded and Kyd Wykkyd helped Raven back up, leading her to his room.

She sat on his bed and waited for him to grab the books. He pulled out an entire shelfs worth of books and placed them in front of her.

"We have the same idea on what a few is I see," Raven said picking up the first thick book. She opened it up and flicked through the pages. Kyd Wykkyd said at the end of his bed with a smile on his face.

'What's your favourite colour?' he asked.

"Blue,"

'What about time of the day?"

"Night,"

'What about fruit?'

"Apple,"

'Book,' Raven looked up and he smiled.

"I thought we were trying to figure out what's wrong with my powers," she questioned.

'No, _you're _trying to figure that out, I'm trying to learn more about you,' he smile and picked up a book, 'but I can do both, now what's your favourite book,' Raven sighed and turned back to the book she had.

"I don't have one. I use to but it turned out to be evil," she laughed at the thought of that evil book. Kyd Wykkyd tilted his head to the side for a moment.

'You're book turned out to be evil?" he asked questionably. Raven shook her head and focused on her book. 'Okay, what made you want to be one of the stuck up Titans? You're not really like them,' Raven was gripping the book so tightly it looked like she might rip it in half.

"Is it really any of your business?" she sighed when he made a face and hung her head. "Please can we just focus on finding out what's wrong with my powers," Kyd Wykkyd nodded and turned to the book again.

They read for hours and Kyd Wykkyd ended up falling asleep beside Raven and knocking off a few of the books. He shifted in his sleep and ended up placing his head in her lap. Raven stiffened and jerked back knocking him off the bed. He sat back up and glared at her.

'What did you do that for?' he growled.

"You were drooling," Raven lied and moved off the bed with bright cheeks, "Clearly you're tired and I am too, so let's just get some rest," she moved to the couch and laid down and Kyd Wykkyd shrugged before knocking off all the books. He laid down and turned the lights out and Raven closed her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

_Kyd Wykkyd: Day Seventeen_

Raven had spent the next few days reading and I had done everything in my power to get to know her. It didn't work all that well she was determined to keep her life a mystery. Still she was fun to have around and her sarcastic comments were just hilarious. She was very sharp and quick to reply. I found it almost impossible to stamp her. At one point Seemore brought in a few books he'd brought to make everything up to her and he told her 'he was trying to tie up loose ends' to which Raven replied 'Do they even make that much rope,' I'd found it funny but I also realised that she could reply to anything.

Raven was defiantly someone of interest and I truly believed if we had taken someone else we would have regretted it. She kept us sharp and we still had to stop her escape attempts every now and again. She was even getting more creative with her escape attempts. The other day she'd convinced Billy to take her out in his car. It was something along the lines of Cyborg being a better racing driver and Billy fell for it. But without her powers she'd only made it to the bay before Seemore and myself managed to catch her. I admired her for that. All these escape attempts and constantly making fun of your captures. She was bold. Every time she'd try to escape or start an argument or simply reply in that tone of hers I smiled.

Right now Raven was sitting on my bed with more than thirty books around her. When she wasn't making fun of us she was busy reading on what might have happened with her powers. Not that it really mattered. Gizmo had placed a new band on her arm so even if she figured it out, she wouldn't be leaving. But at least it kept her busy.

'You still haven't told me what made you want to join the titan's?' I thought to her. Such a weird thing. While others could speak I was reduced to using thought just to be heard. It wasn't something I wanted to use, considering I had to allow people into my mind but it was still better than being an actual mute. I doubt I'd be able to live if I couldn't speak to people. I'd probably go nuts.

"You still haven't told me why you wanted to be a villain," Raven replied. I was use to that reply, she said it each time I asked what made her want to be a Titan. But I never answered either, I figured the answer should be clear. I was a monster, a freak, something children would have to check there closets for or under their beds. I was a demon. I was on the side demons were created to be on.

'You make asking questions difficult,' I mused. Raven looked up from her book. Those bright unnatural but beautiful eyes staring at me. I always found her hair and eye colour odd. What human had purple hair and eyes? But questioning it seemed rude.

"So you can ask me questions I just can't ask them back?" she inquired with that quirked eyebrow. She was almost impossible to read but when she wanted she'd show you everything in a simple movement, but in an instant her walls would build back up and she'd close herself off from you. It was annoying.

'I belong on this side,' I answered.

"So it's not a choice than? You believe you're only option is to be evil?"

'Yes, your turn,'

"I want to help people, I always have. But I don't believe I'm like the other Titans. I know that my family have done bad things and I feel I'm making up for that," Raven dropped her eyes and her shoulders slumped in a way like weight being lifted. She took in a deep breath and closed the book she had. "I need a break, can we do something else?" I nodded and led her to the lounge where the others were playing. They were racing and Raven said the game reminded her of something her friends played. She sat and watched while the others all played and I kept my eye on her while making sandwiches.

Raven was defiantly different. Everyone I knew favoured people like Starfire and Bumble Bee or even Kole because they were pretty but they also spoke to you. They weren't dark, they weren't withdrawn and frankly they weren't creepy but Raven was not what I'd thought. She acted dark and scary and creepy when she tried but at the other end she had so much more. And it wasn't like she was this horrible looking girl like everyone had thought. She was actually quite beautiful for someone so dark.

I stopped mid cut and stared at the wall. What was I thinking? I shook my head and continued to make the food. I've been spending far too much time with Raven.

We all hang out in the lounge room for hours, Raven for the most part kept to the end of the couch no one used and barely joined in but it was still nice. Billy made a few references to her friends that set her off tho and she paid him back with a few good jabs at his own heritage.

When we went back to our rooms I let Raven go into the bathroom and shower, change and anything else she need. I of course made her show me both hands when she left and gave her clothes a suspicious look. I made sure she was in my room before I took my own shower and changed. Once I left I joined Raven back in the room.

Billy had stuffed the heaters the other day so now we were both freezing. Gizmo couldn't work out what he'd done either but the heater wasn't working of a night and the air-con was on full blast. We both shivered and wrapped blankets around ourselves. I let Raven use more than myself of course but it didn't seem to help either of us.

At midnight we were both still awake and shivering. I could hear her teeth chattering away and the sheet I had covering myself did nothing for the cold.

'You cold?' I asked just to make conversation. Raven shot me a glare that said 'what do you think,'

"Billy's stupid, why did he touch the thing to beguine with?" Raven asked.

'He wanted to see if it could get cold enough to snow,' I replied and Raven just stared at me in disbelief.

"Right," she shook violently in her blanket and I smile at a sudden thought.

'You know if we slept together you'd be warmer,' I said and Raven remained silent although I could see the frown.

I shifted slightly so one arm was out and the rest of me was on the edge. I started to close my eyes when I heard a shuffle of blanket. The weight became heavier on top of me as my thick blanket was thrown on top. Raven sat at the edge of the bed and moved her now longer hair to one side while laying down in front of me. She shifted for a few moments before sitting still.

I pulled the blankets over us and pulled her closer against me. I already felt warmer and couldn't stop the smile that peeled over my face. She was finally giving in.

_Raven: Day Eighteen_

I woke up with a red covered face. Kyd Wykkyd's arm was across my stomach and he'd pulled me right against him. I couldn't help the blush that covered my face. He was even breathing onto my neck.

It was already warmer in here so I slipped out of his arms and moved back to the couch with a book. It was bad enough being a hostage but being a welling hostage. Where had I gone wrong? I thought I'd be home by now, I thought I'd be back with my friends but no. I was still in the Hive Five hide out.

This would have been over by now if Billy had just brought Beast Boy back with us, but instead he left him with Adonis so the game wasn't over. They'd talked about going and getting him again but Red X had teamed up with Adonis thanks to me.

I smiled whenever I thought about the look on Red X's face when I'd tricked him. He'd already stolen my first kiss so I thought it was only fair to tease him. I'd known before even going to his home what type of person he'd be but I was still surprised that he kissed me. Even more suspired that I had used it to trick him back.

Kyd Wykkyd moved slightly as if now uncomfortable with the position. He wasn't what I thought he'd be. Then again I couldn't find a single member of the Hive Five that acted how I thought they would. Seemore didn't act like he had when I first meet him, he was like the buffer of the group. The one who tried to keep everyone happy. Gizmo was smart but also very young but still acted as mature as the others. Billy… he's Billy. Mammoth kept to himself and was the one who cooked a lot of the main meals and I'd even seen him cleaning. And Kyd Wykkyd was just odd. I had presumed he was Goth but after getting to know him he had so many traits. He thought of others, he like to talk even if he didn't always join in with the conversation, he built pillow forts with the others and at the same time managed to keep up this mysteries barrier. Safe to say that not one of them was what I thought.

Kyd Wykkyd sat up and rubbed his eyes slowly. I smiled without reason. I found myself doing that a lot. Smiling. Kyd Wykkyd looked up and smiled for a moment before a look of confusion covered his face.

'When did you get up?' he asked stretching out.

"Not long ago," I replied but a heat rose to my cheeks. I couldn't cover my face anymore either. Red X had gotten me grey pants and a black tank top and thrown my uniform away with the cloak. I partly hated that but at the same time there wasn't much I could do.

'Wanna have breakfast now or we could cuddle,' he smiled smugly and looked at the side of the bed that was free.

"We only slept in the same bed for heat, nothing more," I shot back wishing once again for my hood. It's hard to hid things like blush without it. Kyd Wykkyd laughed without sound and stood up. He didn't bother with his costume and instead we left the room. I was allowed into the bathroom while he went to the kitchen to cook. He never trusted me in the bathroom so I held my hands up when I got into the kitchen and he nodded approvingly.

After breakfast we sat down with Seemore and played a new game, one that used cards. I was only half paying attention but managed to be pretty good at it.

"My room was freezing, I hope Gizmo manages to fix the damn air-con tonight," Seemore complained.

'Really? Odd, I was quite warm,' Kyd Wykkyd smiled to myself and I found myself looking away with another blush over my face. Seemore might have noticed but he said nothing.

"If he doesn't fix it I'm taking all of Billy's blankets. He broke it so he can freeze,"

"Couldn't he just create a bunch of clones to keep himself warm," I asked and both the boys looked at me for a moment.

'Yeah, he could have one sleep next to him for the body heat,' Kyd Wykkyd smiled at me and this time Seemore didn't ignore the blush that covered my face or the small exchange between me and Kyd Wykkyd.

"Ah, how was your room warm anyway," Seemore asked looking oddly at Kyd Wykkyd who only shrugged.

'I'm not sure,' he lied but smirked as he resumed the game. I did my best to ignore his comments but found myself looking at him when I could.

"Are you two feeling okay?" Seemore eventually asked. That was a good question. Was I okay? I felt fine, I was eating and could walk but there was a butterflies in my stomach. It only really happened when Kyd Wykkyd and I were in the same room. Like building tension in a wire waiting to snap. Every moment around him was driving me a little crazy. He was nice to me and asked questions, he talked to me like we'd known each other for years and set shivers through me when we touched. I could still be sick but then why did it only happen when I was near Kyd Wykkyd.

The cards slipped out of my hand and I ended up staring at the ground with bright cheeks. I had a crush on him. Kyd Wykkyd, I had a damn crush on Kyd Wykkyd. This wasn't good, no this was really, really bad. How could I fall for someone like him?

"Raven are you okay?" Seemore asked.

How could I choose evil or at least an evil guy over all the good ones I knew? This was the Malchior thing all over again. This was me falling for someone I knew would ultimately let me down. And worse I was encouraging him to break my heart. I was being nice to him, I was trying to be around him more than the others. I was forcing myself into this spot that I would never get out of.

'Raven, are you not feeling okay,'

Once this competition was over I'd be a Titan and I'd have to fight him. Would I even be able to fight him? How do you fight someone you're falling for?

'Raven,' Kyd Wykkyd placed a hand on my forehead and moved closer to me. Even the smell that came off him was intoxicating to myself. And the butterflies where flattering in my stomach. No, this can't happen. I shoved him back.

"Yes, sorry I'm find just tired. I'm going to lay down," I got up and moved to the couch. Here I was somewhat safe. They didn't question my actions and just started a new game.

At six we ate and at eight Seemore took me into his room. He'd pulled a mattress out for myself and left a few blankets on it pules a couple from Kyd Wykkyd's room.

"Won't Kyd Wykkyd need those?" I asked as I set myself up for bed. Seemore shook his head.

"Nah, he's going out tonight," Seemore said smiling as he got ready for bed. I turned around to let him change.

"Where? To steal from the nice people of Jump City," I asked and I heard Seemore laugh and tapped my shoulder signalling he was dressed.

"No, no, we agreed not to steal while you were here, that's too much of a risk," I laid down and smiled, at least he wasn't getting into trouble. But then were did he go.

"So where is he," I expected Seemore to either not tell me or say another villains house or something along those lines, even food seemed possible at this point.

"His girlfriend's house," my heart sunk, he had a girlfriend. Who?


	8. Chapter 8

_Billy Numerous: Day Nineteen_

Billy let Raven do anything she wanted. He wasn't too fussed as long as she kept out of his hair. But even still, he knew something was up. Usually Raven would make fun of him or call him name's but today she'd seemed rather upset. Like she'd just learned the most shocking news. He could see how much it hurt.

Kyd Wykkyd arrived home and Raven acted like he was a monster. She cringed when he touched her and she shut him out and for the most part she acted like he didn't exist. Kyd Wykkyd tried a few times to find out what he'd done but each time Raven would walk away.

Halfway through the day she'd asked Billy if he could take her into the room and she happily sat in the corner keeping herself busy. Billy just shook his head. Everyone had been getting on so well with her and now her and Kyd Wykkyd where in some fight that no one seemed to know of.

"So what did he do?" Billy asked from his bed. Raven looked up with a quirked eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently. It was clear she'd thought she was hiding it but she wasn't.

"You've been shunning Kyd Wykkyd all day," Billy replied and Raven looked impressed.

"Shunning? Not a word you usually use. As for Kyd Wykkyd I'm just not in the mood to talk with him,"

"Why, what did he do? You two were best friends a day ago what changed?" Billy asked and Raven turned her head as a blush rushed to her face. Billy's mask raised a bit as if he was raising an eyebrow under the fabric.

"That's none of your business, besides what does it matter, I'll be gone soon you don't have to pretend to care," Billy laughed.

"I don't care… about you. Kyd Wykkyd on the other hand is one of my closet friends and he was happy hanging out with you,"

"And I'm meant to care? I'm sure he has plenty of people he feels happy around, one might even be a _girl_," he could hear the slight hiss.

"Yeah, he has a girlfriend," Raven's jaw tightened and Billy smiled as he finally got what happened. "Angel, you know the winged beauty from Hive Academy. Jinx set them up a while back and they've stayed together since," Billy couldn't help the small smile that was still tugging on his lips. Raven's face contorted at Angel's name and girlfriend and he knew why. She like Kyd Wykkyd, this was going to be something to use over her later.

"See, he doesn't need me than," Raven growled.

"You're right, I'll leave you in the room for a bit okay," Billy got up and ducked passed her shutting and locking the door. He went into Seemore's room and shut the door.

"What'cha want Hill-Billy?" Seemore asked.

"Nothing, just wanna talk that's all,"

"I thought you created clone's for that," Seemore replied and Billy's smile dropped.

"But they all have the same opinions, it's a good one don't get me wrong but that's beside the point. Have you noticed Kyd Wykkyd and Raven have been acting weird," Billy asked.

"Yeah, I have, what about it?"

"I think being as everyone else is on good terms with her we should fix them up, they need to spend time together for a bit," He smiled and Seemore sat up.

"Okay, any ideas," Billy smile grow twice the size.

"Does Gizmo still have that band that messes up Kyd Wykkyd powers? I was thinking we get it on him and then lock him and Raven in a room,"

"The only room with a reinforced door is Mammoths, we'd have to lock them in there and it could take days," Seemore said but the fact that the smile remain on Billy's face said everything. "I'll go talk to Mammoth about his room, you get the band off Gizmo," Billy nodded and headed out of the room. He walked down the hall and out into the main room before cutting across to the other side and turning down that hall.

Gizmo was in his room and happily working on something. Billy stepped in and started touching things while Gizmo worked. When he dropped something Gizmo turned and almost threw something at Billy.

"Damn it Billy, what the hell were you doing?" he yelled.

"Sorry, my bad. Hey so curious do you still have that band you made for Kyd Wykkyd while we were training?" Billy asked smiling.

"I do but Kyd Wykkyd hate's that thing and freaks out when it's on, do you really think it's wise to use?" Gizmo said opening a draw.

"I promise I will deal with him," Billy's figures where crossed behind his back and his smile doubled again.

"Whatever just leave me out of it," Gizmo threw a black band over and Billy raced out of the room with it. He stepped into Mammoths room and smile as he heard Mammoth agree to this.

"I'll get them both in here, you just need to put the band on Kyd Wykkyd oh and we should probably sat up a camera so we can prove we've still got her," Billy said passing the band to Mammoth.

Seemore set up a camera and they altered the door enough to slip food and water in. Billy thought this was funny and couldn't wait for them to be trapped. He already had the channel sat so they could watch the fighting.

After dinner Mammoth took Raven to the room and Billy managed to convince Kyd Wykkyd he was need. He'd told Kyd Wykkyd that Raven felt bad and wanted to talk to him before she lost her courage.

'This really doesn't sound like Raven you know that,' Kyd Wykkyd said for the fifth time. He was partly buying what Billy had said, he'd also spent time looking back and thinking of running. Once he was at the door Mammoth pulled Kyd Wykkyd into a hug which confused him more and Seemore took the chance to clamp the band on his wrist. They all pushed him in and slammed the door shut, locking it.

_Kyd Wykkyd:_

Those stupid jerks had taken my powers and locked me in a room with Raven. They knew she wasn't talking to me and I'd upset her but clearly they were too stupid to realise that she could kill me. Those stupid jerks. That kept replying in my mind like a cd stuck on the same line. What were they thinking? And what was I thinking? Raven would never apologise and the fact that Seemore and Mammoth were waiting there should have been a hint but clearly not.

Raven just sat on the bed with a small smile on her face. I knew she was looking at the band on my wrist and laughing about it in her head. This was much more embarrassing than being over powered by a girl. I wanted to yell at the jerks and hurt them but mostly I wanted out. This bracelet made my arm feel cold and drained me of my power and they all knew I'd sooner jump into a grinding machine then wear it.

"Looks like were cell mates," Raven mused for a moment and then started stripping the bed before turning the mattress over. I smirked and jumped on the bed before she could even lay down.

'Mine,' I said smiled to her but she rolled her eyes.

"Get off," she growled but I shook my head. "I just got rid of the sheets so I could use it now get off," I shook my head again.

'Make me,' I smiled showing teeth and Raven growled and stormed away. She sat on one of the machines and grinded her teeth together. 'Or sulk, you're choice,'

"I'm not sulking I just don't see the point in giving into a child," my smirk dropped at her tone.

'I really have upset you, wanna tell me what I did?' I asked sitting up.

"You breathing for a start," she growled and my smirk jumped onto my face again.

'You want me to stop breathing? For how long?' I took in a breath and held it, Raven looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"No I want you to just leave me alone," I could already hear the amused tone as I let my breath out.

'Why? What did I do?' I moved over to her and kneeled in front but she turned away and went to the bed. My mistake really for leaving it but then I don't mind sharing with her.

"Just let me be, I'm tired," Raven laid down and I sat on the end of the bed. She stiffened and then glared at me. "I'm sleeping here, the ground is down there for you," she said smirking. I shook my head and climbed over her so I laid against the wall with her in front of me. I held my arms open but she turned away and mumbled something. After a minute I moved closer and placed a hand on her shoulder which she flicked off.

'I'm sorry, I don't really know what I did but I'm sorry,' Raven got off the bed and laid on the floor. She'd freeze down there. The whole room was stainless steel. I shook my head and closed my eyes. I made sure to leave room for Raven in case she changed her mind.

_Raven: Day Twenty _

I woke up frozen and stiff. The steel was even more uncomfortable when the air-con was going. Kyd Wykkyd was still sleeping and I took the chance to stretch and pace around the room. There was a try of food sitting on the ground. There was one of everything so it looked like we'd be sharing. I took half and left the rest on the try. I sat far, far away from the bed and started on the food bar, half a food bar.

I knew treating Kyd Wykkyd this way wasn't nice but I needed him to hate me. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to hate him so, him hating me was the only option. He still didn't deserve this tho.

When he woke up I said nothing. I did nothing. Nothing was good. Kyd Wykkyd on the other hand took a seat beside me and spoke to me about anything. He told me about funny moments Billy, Seemore and he had gotten into, things that happened at the Hive Academy and even how he got involved with Hive Five. Apparently after Privet Hive left Seemore told Jinx about Billy and himself, she meet them and decided that they were both good enough for the team.

He'd stop every few minutes to see if I wanted to say something and would start up again. I was told about what happened after Jinx left. Billy tried to become their leader and wanted them to call him King but then they all voted the Gizmo who was the smartest and better fit.

Really if he could find something to talk about he would and then he just wouldn't stop. I found myself missing the days I was forced into different rooms every night.

Lunch and Dinner where the same. One meal that we split. And when night time came round again I took the floor again knowing Kyd Wykkyd would get into the bed no matter what.

At midnight I was freezing and chattering and my bones ached from the cold. My teeth had started to hurt and I felt numb. I managed to limp over to the bed and sighed staring at Kyd Wykkyd. I thought about just rolling him off the bed but decided to just lay with him. The moment I was comfortable he shifted so he was facing me and his arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. Red had covered my face again but I didn't stop the smile as I leaned into him.


	9. Chapter 9

_Kyd Wykkyd: Day Twenty-One_

I woke up with my arms around Raven. She was pulled tightly against me. I couldn't help the small smile that peeled over my face. I slipped my hands out and sat up, before moving around her and off the bed. She might be mad with me but she clearly wasn't that mad. I picked up the tray of food and sat it near Raven. I wasn't that hungry anyway.

I couldn't help but wonder if Mammoth knew how plain and boarding his room was. There was nothing to do in here and no were to sit beside the bed and the gym equipment which were both stolen from the same mansion I _borrowed _my stuff from. I like to think I was recycling that man's furniture.

Raven started to stir and I found my heart race a little. When she sat up I moved back over.

'If were sleeping together I presume talking isn't completely off limits,' I said throwing an arm over her shoulder. She stiffened and flicked me away but I figured she would have done that away.

"I was cold and you took the only warm stop but that means nothing," she said picking up a bar. I smiled and let her eat before responding.

'Time would past quicker if we spoke. Tell me about yourself, or you family. Do you have siblings? I have a sister, she's annoying and weird and doesn't listen to anyone pulse she never really thinks and is obsessed with snakes,' I waited a moment for her to nod.

"I have brothers, Seven of them and their all named after the sins but I don't speak to any of them, and I don't really know my mother, she gave me away after birth and I wish I never knew my father… he's a monster," Raven sighed and looked at the ground. "I shouldn't be telling you any of this tho,"

'I'm trust worthy I swear, I'll only use some of it against you in the long run,' I smiled playful but Raven kept her eyes on the ground.

"Can we just sit in silence," Raven asked. I frowned but nodded. Silence, nothing more than just thought. Thought that could get out of control or became overly loaded or take up space. I don't like the silence all that much. It's boring and slow and boring. My knee started shaking and I seemed ready to bounce at any second. _God this is boring,_ my mind groan to me and I turned to Raven and turned her so she faced me.

'I can deal with you hating me… Well I can but right now I don't care. There is to be no silence ever okay,' I let go of her face and started to pace around the room 'I don't know about you but silence is scary, there are thoughts that come up and things that just pop into your mind and in every scary movie silence means that bad things are about to jump up from its hiding place and scare you and I can't take it. I want to talk but more importantly I want to get to know you because I think so much of you. So please just tell me what I've done so I can apologise and we can go back to laughing and having a good time,' I know I didn't need a breath but I still took in a large breath and stopped pacing. Raven just stared at me wide eyed. Maybe ranting wasn't the best idea but I knew my mind was already wondering and I just didn't like it.

Raven sat there speechless, so much for quick quims. She should have been able to think of something to reply but instead she was silent. Her cheeks had red on them again tho. For all I knew she could be feeling sick again. I dropped my head and sighed silently.

'I'm sorry I just don't like the silence,' I mumbled into her head.

"I don't hate you," I heard her whisper. It brought a smile to my face to hear her say that. I moved over and sat next to her again.

'So we can talk,' I swore she flinched as I sat next to her but she seemed to settle down.

"I guess," she looked at the wall beside her for the longest moment. I wondered what went on in that head of hers. What did she think about when she stared into the distance or when we spoke? What did she think of me too? It was actually funny because the one thing I really kept thinking was whether or not we were friends. I wanted to be her friend even tho I knew we'd be enemies soon.

'What would you call us?' I asked her. She blushed at the question and turned so her body and face were looking away from me. Odd reaction for a simple question.

"A bad joke, you're one of the people holding me prisoner… why would I call _us _anything?" my head dropped. I didn't want her to see me that way.

'I think of us as friends, but then I guess I'm not the one being held against their will,' I laughed but Raven just huffed in frustration. I was never able to make her laugh. It was almost killing me to hear what she sounded like.

"You shouldn't think like that, were enemies. We're going to be enemies when I go home so you should just start hating me. It'll make things easier," I sighed at her thought. There was no way for me to see her as the enemy anymore. Yes she stabbed me… a few times but I would have done the same thing if we were in reverse positions so I couldn't hold it against her.

'Or I could just keep you hostage forever than I wouldn't have to think of you as an enemy,' I smiled but Raven turned and glared at me. She looked ready to kill me.

"You said you wouldn't, you all kept assuring me I was going home, I can't believe I believed you," Raven was pacing around the room now and continued going on like that. It was a joke but clearly not one I should have said.

'I swear well be letting you go,' she stopped and glared at me and I shrugged. 'You're too demanding to keep forever,' I smiled but she picked up something and throw it at me.

"Don't say things like that. You know how much I want home," she crossed her arms over her chest and sat down with her back against the wall. I smiled, I couldn't help it.

Raven and I managed to keep ourselves amused till lunch and then she took a small nap. I decided to just sit around. It was boring tho. Nothing to do and no one to talk to.

My eyes eventually landed on Raven and I watched her sleeping figure for a bit. She was really beautiful and I knew that deep down I really didn't want her to leave. The days were already passing to quickly for me. I just wanted her to stay. Being around her changed how I acted, even Seemore said I was talking more than I ever would.

She was my little mystery and my attraction to her was a mystery as well. She wasn't someone I ever saw myself wanting to hang around but at the same time I couldn't help but want to be around her. The only part that really sucked was her being on the wrong side. I could be with her if she was on this side but instead she choose wrong.

I shook my head, these thoughts weren't good for me. I couldn't stop myself from wanting her tho. Even Angel didn't have the same effect on me as Raven did. Around Angel I'd always felt like I had to block things out or keep secrets or hide what I truly felt but Raven, I wanted to open up and share every secret I had.

I glared, I couldn't be thinking like this. Angel was a safe girlfriend. I didn't have to worry about her switching sides but Raven she wasn't even a good friend, she was going to go home and pretend nothing ever happened. She'd forget me. She'd be happy to forget me and go back to attacking me when needed. She was right, I shouldn't be spending all this time becoming friendly with her. _Raven is an enemy, _I need to remember that. She's not safe to be around.

When Raven woke up I kept to myself. I'd asked for a book but the only one who could hear me was sitting in front of me. Raven smile and then looked at the wall bedside her. She did that a lot. In the bedrooms she'd fixated on a certain wall but I shook it off. When the food came I took mine and moved back to my spot. Raven looked at me confusedly but shook it off.

We both remained silent for over three hours. By my guess it was three hours. Raven remain on the bed with a bored expression and I kept myself busy by looking over Mammoth's junk. Junk was defiantly the word for it.

"Are we having another fight?" Raven asked from her spot on the bed. She'd laid down without my knowledge and now had a hand over her eyes.

'You're right, we shouldn't talk,' I replied. Raven nodded and kept still. She didn't need more than that as an explanation.

By night Raven seemed bored out of her mind and asked out load for a book, which was dropped in through our food hole. She took it to the bed and started to read and I waited by the slot. Eventually another book was thrown through and I sat at the edge of the bed too.

It was quiet and yet I felt like we were screaming at each other. I knew she was upset I could see it but I also knew that she wouldn't hate me. We both knew the best thing to do was stay away from each other. She wasn't safe and to her I was probably the same.

_Day Twenty-Two _

At night we shared the bed and by morning Raven needed a new book. She waited patiently for mine and when she finished that one she waited at the slot for more. Seemore would more than likely give her another but I found it funny. Whatever reason they had for locking us in here it clearly involved us talking to one another, which we weren't doing.

Raven now had six different books around her on the bed. She was a fast reader but so was I. We'd finished all the martial by lunch and Mammoth walked in and took me out so I could shower, than did the same with Raven. If it had been Billy, Seemore or Gizmo I could have bolted but Mammoth kept a strong grip on me. Funny, now I knew exactly what Raven felt.

When I got back in we resumed reading for a bit. Again we ate and slept in complete silence. Which I hated. I doubted I'd be able to keep this up much longer. One whole day of not speaking and I felt ready to tear my own heart out just to stop the ach.

_Day Twenty-Three_

I woke up hours later than usually and found that Raven had already managed to get about thirty more books. My breakfast sat beside me and Raven was on the end of the bed reading with her back to me. I shook my head and sat up properly. I moved over and smile.

Weighting the options in my head I was happy to lose her later but losing her now was too hard. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. Raven become rigid at my touch but I ignored her and leaned my head on her shoulder.

'I'm bored and want to talk, I think we should be friends at least until your gone,' she didn't moved but I could feel her breathing again.

"You only have to last for another twenty or so days than I'll be gone," she breathed steadily.

'Too long, I want you to be my friend and we can just talk when the Hive Five get caught we never have to fight,' I tried to see her face but couldn't.

"Twenty days, less than that and maybe they'll lose Beast Boy, maybe I'll be gone tomorrow. Pretending to be friends for a few days or weeks isn't worth it," I shook my head.

'I'm actually driving myself crazy not talking to you,'

"Kyd Wykkyd we shouldn't be friends, please just stop," she unravelled my arms and picked her book up.

'No, stay,' I pulled her back down so she was leaning against me. I knew she growled and tried to pull away but I was cold and she was really warm. At least that's the excuse I told myself.

"Let me go now Kyd Wykkyd," I shook my head and smile.

'No, were talking, you're not running away,' her teeth were grinding and she had that cute annoyed look on her face.

"I will talk just let me go," I released her and she placed the book down and turned to see me. She glared but didn't yell at me for touching her.

'I'm sorry, I was really stupid to say what I said,' I smiled and grabbed her hand. She glared at me.

"This is stupid," she grumbled but it was fading already. I smile. She was so much fun and I loved touching her just to see her flinch, it was interesting.

Raven and I talked about one of the books she was reading for a bit. It was better passing the time like this. Talking to one another. Every moment with her was feeling right.

_Seemore: Day Twenty-Four_

He hadn't believed for a second this would work. But once he'd started watch he couldn't stop. The two of them were just… well funny. He found it even funnier that Raven had chosen to sleep in Kyd Wykkyd arms, it was a nice touch. Billy was cracking up with the others and Mammoth smile for the most part. He'd taken to using Kyd Wykkyd room as his own even tho he had to smash the door to get it.

The thing that made this even better tho was the fact that neither one of them could go very long without talking to each other. Even tho no one could hear Kyd Wykkyd they knew he was talking because his arms would move every now and again or his facial expression would change.

"I told ya's this'd be funny, didn't I?" Billy said as he chocked down another handful of popcorn. Seemore smiled and nodded with the others. They were going to let him out the first night but it was funnier to have them trapped together and besides Kyd Wykkyd was the one who'd brought Raven back.

_Bang, Bang, Bang, _

They all jumped, falling off the couch together. Billy had thrown the popcorn and it now crunched under them and Mammoth's soda spilled over the ground making them sticky. Seemore's heart was pounding and blood throbbed in his ears. The turned to the door as it flew off the hinges. All expected to see the Titan's but Angel stepped in with her eyes glowing yellow.

"Where is he!" she growled, her hands were fisted at her side and Seemore could see the tear's that welled in the rims of her eyes.

"What's up Angel?" Billy asked as he dusted himself off.

"Kyd Wykkyd. Where is Kyd Wykkyd?" she growled and walked over the broken door. She looked at the screen, Raven and Kyd Wykkyd were sitting side by side and Kyd Wykkyd was playing with her hand.

"Ah, he's locked in a room," Billy said shrugging.

"Which room?" she kept her eyes on the screen as if trying to decipher the room itself.

"Why Angel, what's going on?" Seemore asked quietly. She turned and growled at him.

"Why, because of this. I can understand sleeping in the same bed because that room looks cold but hugging her like that and touching her and grr, have you even been watching?" the tears had started to fall as she looked at the screen.

Billy scraped his head for a moment "How'd you know all that, it's only on at seven?" he laughed lightly.

Angel just shook her head. "It's on at all times, you've set it up on a live feed. All the villains are talking about it," Billy was no help with this as he doubled over in a fit of laughed and was followed by both Gizmo and Mammoth. Seemore sighed and walked over to Angel.

"I'm sorry but you know that Kyd Wykkyd doesn't actually like her, he's just being nice," Seemore said as calmly and kindly as he could.

"You can't really believe that," she sighed and looked around "sorry about the door," she allowed another tear to fall.

"Don't worry about it. Would you like to speak to him?" Seemore asked.

"No, I'm too upset. Please just let him know I came by when you can," she hugged he chest as she walked away. Seemore glared at Billy who was still laughing.

"Hey how much do you think we could make if we charged for people to watch?" Seemore rolled his eyes at Billy's question and walked away.

**So… I decided to go back to writing at the end of these because hey why not. Would love reviews, tho, lots and lots of reviews, and thoughts. Anyway I know this isn't that detailed it was actually a make around when I was bored, and if anyone is reading my other two stories there is a reason for no updates which is I'm going through them and changing things that didn't quite work out so well, or spelling and grammar errors. I don't really fix them as much as I should. **


	10. Chapter 10

_Kyd Wykkyd: Day Twenty-Five_

Is it possible to care for someone you have no right caring for? To want to be there net when they fall or the shoulder they cry on when there upset. Are you allowed to want them or should you keep yourself away because it's best.

_It's like that feeling when your heart knows what its feeling but your mind knows the difference between wanting what you can't have and wanting what you _shouldn't_ have. _

He sighed and looked up from the book. He turned to Raven who sat on the bed cross-legged with her head tilted in concentration. Her hair reached just under her shoulders now and she tucked one sided behind her ear. Kyd Wykkyd couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face each time he saw her. If the world became black and white she'd be there illuminating colour. She'd be shining while everyone else paled on a canvas of greys.

He looked back at the book but his eyes wondered back up to Raven. He swore there were magnates in his eyes that refused to link anywhere but at Raven. But no matter the pull he always managed to turn back to the page he was reading.

Seemore had brought in a chair and he placed it at the end of the bed with himself on it. Raven was fine sitting near the edge of the bed.

No matter where his thought had been heading it always managed to return to Raven. As of lately she was the only thing on his mind. Even Angel didn't crowd so much space. She took up a small corner in the back of his mind but Raven, she'd managed to take up half of his brain. It was rather selfish of her.

Raven barely spoke when she was fixed on a book and she rarely lifted her head. She'd be contain to read and just keep reading till the end finally came. Kyd Wykkyd wished he could do that. He wished he could just read and read and read some more but the fact was his mind wouldn't stop wondering.

He'd look up and see Raven, his eyes would travel and he'd be stuck with nothing else to think of. He'd be forced to think of Raven and only Raven. He wanted her, he knew that. Deep down he'd wanted her.

He looked up from the book and stared at Raven's face for minutes. He look around the room or back to the book to distract himself. He'd turn back to her and go to speak but found even his mental mind choking on the words so he'd turn away again. He knew what he wanted to do but also knew how wrong it'd be. In an attempt to stay sane he bit his lip. It kept him busy but not busy enough.

Kyd Wykkyd threw the book aside which caused Raven to look up. She couldn't react though because his lips fell on hers and his hand snaked around to the small of her back and pulled her up against him. He didn't allow her a chance to breath and just pushed the books he could out of the way so he could lay her down.

Raven hadn't tried though, she kissed him back and her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. Kyd Wykkyd smirked when he realised she wasn't fighting. He allowed one hand to slide down to her knee and pulled her leg around his waist as they fell back onto the bed. Raven gasped when he stopped kissing her lips and moved down her neck. She was breathing heavily but he figured his own breathing would be just as bad at the moment.

His hand was already sliding part of her top up and his other hand was locked with hers. Raven made a small sound as he bit into her neck but from there she pushed him. Kyd Wykkyd just stared as Raven got up and fixed her clothes, she moved pass him and to the other side of the room breathing ragged. She kept a hand up as she leaned on the wall.

Kyd Wykkyd started to move closer but Raven glared. "This," she said pointing between the space "can't ever happen," she took a breath but Kyd Wykkyd moved forward again.

'I think it already has happened. I think you already wanted it to happen,' he thought to her but her head shook.

"Wykkyd, we can't, this can't happen," she repeated. He moved closer and crowed her space. Her breathing went tight as her hand pressed against his chest. "We can't," she whispered. Kyd Wykkyd didn't listen. He tilted her chin up and kissed her again. Raven didn't fight but he knew she wanted to. When he pulled away he took both her hands. She shook her head and let a single tear roll down her cheek.

'I want this to happen, I can't stop thinking about you,' Kyd Wykkyd said as he lifted her hand to his lips, placing kisses over them. Her bottom lip trembled which made her look adorable.

"Please listen to me, we can't do this," she tired but he ignored her and kissed her again. She tried to fight, tried to pull away but his hands held her head where she was. This kiss was long and hard but he needed her and wanted her to kiss back again. She refused. He lifted her up and pinned her against the wall and his body but still she refused. Finally he carried her back to the bed but Raven managed to knock him down and stepping back, tripping over a weight.

Kyd Wykkyd moved back over to her with hurt eyes but they were also filled with worry. He helped her sit up and checked her head for any marks, there weren't any.

'I feel like I'm falling in love with the enemy,' he thought to her but Raven turned away from him 'and although you don't want to say it, I think you feel the same,' he continued taking her small hand. She turned to him and looked at him for the longest moment. His ears thumped from the blood pounding in them and his heart rate tripled, his palms even begin to sweat and all he wanted was to pull her forward and kiss her.

"I could be," she said finally and placed a small kiss on his lips. He waited for more than blacked out.

_Raven: _

She dropped the weight and let another tear slide down her cheek. Raven stood up and pulled Kyd Wykkyd to the wall near the bed. She looked at the camera that wasn't so hidden in the all and picked up a pillow case. She used the furniture to cover it before dropping down and pushing all the furniture against the door.

She'd spent the last few days thinking about nothing than this one wall. It was the same in every room, one wall at the end was coloured different, even if only slightly. She also knew there was a draft in each room that emanated from the back wall.

Raven had already figured out that there was actually a window behind the wall and they'd all covered it with plie wood.

Once the door was blocked off she picked up the weight and smashed the wood again and again. It splinted and bits fell to the ground. She made the gape as wide as she needed and used the weight to smash the window before sliding it along the edges to remove all the bits.

Raven turned around and looked at Kyd Wykkyd. She walked back over and placed a small kiss on his forehead before climbing out the window. She tried not to focus on how much she wanted to stay and started to walk along the roads. Traffic was load and hurt her ears as they flew by.

She wanted to tell Kyd Wykkyd the truth. She wished she could tell him that she loved him but then she'd have a reason to stay that was the last thing she needed. She was still a Titan and he was still a villain. So as much as it broke her heart she walked away.

The last thing that was ever meant to happen was her falling completely in love with the enemy but that is what happened. She'd fallen for her capture and allowed him to kiss her. She'd spent night's wrapped in his arms and days trying to hide how she felt but no more.

Titan tower came into her view and she smiled. She needed her friends. They'd make at least some of the pain go away.

She walked on the sandy swore and found the entrance to the tunnel that ran under the ocean. She walked through the long tunnel. A thought came into mind. The Hive Five didn't know about the tunnel so for the first time since they'd caught her she felt free. In this tunnel they couldn't re capture her, they couldn't take her back to that place and she'd never have to spend a night with them again.

Raven made it to the other end and walked to their common room. Most the Titans were there but the one person she wanted to run and hug was back in that steel room knocked out and probably hurt. Another two tears joined the others and she found her legs unable to support her anymore. She slipped to the ground.

"Raven," Cyborg said and she'd felt his arms around her before she could look up.

The other Titans run over and pulled her into hugs of their own. Not one matched the one's she was used to but they were still nice. Robin asked her wanted happened and she gave him the shortened version that missed all the happiness. Happiness she already wished she could forget. They let her go when she said she was tired and she left to her room. It was in the same condition she'd left it. Nothing was even the slightest bit out of place but the room set chills in her spine.

Raven moved to the bed and sighed. She'd missed her bed but it no longer looked as comfortable as she remembered. Her room wasn't as inviting as if had once been to her. Her sanctuary was now missing something. Something she could never get back.

She laid down and closed her eyes. _I think I love you Kyd Wykkyd. _A smile peeled on her face as she drifted off.

**There is no more. It's over, done, gone. Bye-bye. **

**I understand that it could be a disappointing ending but I love the ending. Oh and Yes Beast Boy would have been returned but I wasn't focusing on the Titan as much so you don't get to find that out as such. **


End file.
